Dream Demon - BillDip
by rln-dere
Summary: Each person is assigned a special dream demon of their own. A dream demon is supposed to make the best of the dreamer’s fantasy, preventing them from doing something that may cost their life. Bill Cipher was assigned to 18-year-old Mason ‘Dipper’ Pines.
1. Chapter 1

_'Count my cards, watch them fall'_

Our universe may be one of many. The universe we live in may not be the only one out there. In fact, our universe could be just one of an infinite number of universes making up a 'multiverse'. Let's say that in this universe, the most abnormal things happen. From aliens to - I don't know - supernatural powers, they all exist in this universe.

Up and above the clouds, there was another dimension. Multiple galactic portals decided to open up one day and declared certain souls to be a guardian angel or elves in another life, choosing that person's afterlife and job. It may not sound like fun but there are a lot of benefits to being an almighty non-existent creature. You have magical powers, depending on what 'job' you get, you'd have rare features that other 'monsters' don't have. That's really it, powers and unusual body parts that humans don't have.

Before you become a 'monster', you need to have been reincarnated a couple of times. In your first life, you could've been a normal human living their normal life until you died of penis cancer. In your second life, you might have been given a second chance and was brought back onto earth, reliving your normal life once more until you got into a fatal car crash, you being the only person who died as your drunk ass friend (who was driving) survived. God felt guilty and he did his thing, you were reborn as the opposite sex and was unfortunately shot at your local high school in California because you rejected a guy. At this point, you knew that you were the ultimate unlucky human and that you would never walk through heaven's gates because of your misfortune. God could've reincarnated you as a ladybug in your fourth life because ladybugs were a symbol of luck and if you looked up the definition for 'unlucky' or 'misfortune', a picture of you would've been there.

Well.. You ended up being sent to another universe called "the Nightmare Realm" and transformed into a 2-D triangle who made deals with humans by accessing their mind and who also tried to take over the world with your power of weirdness but ended up getting defeated by a memory-erasing gun. For one person, it may have felt like forty episodes but for you, it may have felt like a couple million years because 2-D golden floating triangles with a jet-black top hat are apparently 'immortal' until you murder them with a memory-erasing ray gun.

So now, you've been killed a total of four times and three of them were caused by kids. Immature, no-good, pathetic kids or teenagers. It was a good thing that you turned some of them to stone before you died in your fourth life.

Bill Cipher is currently seated in a cushioned chair with an overload of pillows in his three-sided form, playing around with what's left of his demonic electric-blue power flames. Instead of God sitting in front of him on the other side of the glass wall, there were three different beings, their butts glued to their seats as they discuss as they sip on their immortal blood wine. A beautiful siren who once ruled the seven seas was now suffering through voice cracks and aids. A quarter of an angel and 75% demon rules all guardian angels and assigns the child for the angels to watch over. Lastly, there was a furry hybrid of a cat (???) or some animal and a unicorn, he turns people into animals in their next life.

"Let's be honest-", the siren begins, placing her glass on the tabletop. The hybrid creature's tentacle snatches it and chugs it down its sixth mouth. "-Cipher has been killed a total of four times."

"I'm just unlucky!!", Bill shouts, using his arm in a throwing motion as his magic burns through the glass. The siren hisses and bares her fangs, she sighs and sinks in her seat.

The angel-demon creature summons four cards and places them down on the table. All three rulers examine the drawings, each card had a front-side and back-side. One side had a happy image of what he was reincarnated into and the other was his death.

"I have to say, the penis cancer one is quite hilarious.", the hybrid snickers as the angel-demon nods in agreement.

"Watch your six mouths you monster!!", the triangle exclaims. "Once you let me out of this damn room, I'll burn you and make sure you'll never see the light again!"

"You must have a thing for creatures with six unatural body parts.", the hybrid mumbles.

"Calm yourself down Cipher.", the siren says in her most calming voice. "You're boiling red again, we don't want you to go crazy."

"Listen here fish-fins!! I've been trapped in the Nightmare Realm for over a million years in the body of a goddamn shape!! You think I'm crazy??! For your information, I am not crazy, I AM INSANE!!!", Bill retorts. "I just want to go into retirement and sleep the days away!!"

"Time works differently in the Nightmare Realm and in this dimension Cipher.", the angel-demon says, eating his glass cup as the liquid spills on the carpeted floor. "You're only twenty, you're too young to retire. You still have a couple more lives to live."

"First of all, stop saying my last name in each sentence. It's starting to get onto my nerves.", Bill says. "I've lived four lives and I died in terrible and humiliating ways. Give me a break, stop feeling sorry for me and turn me into one of the monsters already!!"

The three 'rulers' exchange glances, all wondering the same thing. If God was the one who sent them to assign this triangle's new life, they had to use their one brain cell to work together while thinking 'What would God do?'

"Let's face it-", the hybrid of who knows how many animals interupts their thoughts. "We should be generous and give Bill his happily ever after."

"Aw gee, looks like someone's finally used their fifteen ears to listen."

"Shut your one-eye or I'm changing my mind."

"If he keeps up with this behavior, we should turn him into a despair bear.", the angel-demon suggests.

"I think we turned that Monokuma person into a despair bear..", the female says. The orange-red haired siren sighs as she keeps her gaze on the figure in the glass-walled room. "Listen up Cipher, we made our decision."

"We did?", the two mythical creatures chirp in confusion.

"Yes, yes we did.", she hisses at the males. She looks back, beaming a devish grin. "Look, you're already a demon and you can control your demonic powers. You could be sent to Hell to party with Satan but that doesn't suit you."

"You might as well flick a few switches and use your weird magic to turn me back into a human.", Bill says, playing with fire. "If you send me to Hell, I'd like to be in my human state."

The three summon their unique keys and put them in their own keyhole, turning it as lights flicker and as smoke slowly fills up the glass room.

"Your current form may affect your looks.", the one-fourth angel, three-fourth demon says abruptly. "In a good way though since demons are hot as hell."

Sirien the siren clears her throat. "We're turning you into one of us, just like you wanted. As I was saying earlier, you're already a demon who can control their powers and who knows your own strengths and weaknesses. That's why I - er - we are going to make you a 'Dream Demon' in your next life."

The mist clears up as fairy dust stains the glass walls. Bill chokes on smoke and punches his fists against the wall.

"A 'Dream Demon'?!!", he shrieks. His voice bounces off the walls as he continues to pound his fists against the wall. "You want me to help children?!! The same ones who got me killed?!!"

"Calm down your raging soul Cipher.", the angel-demon - let's give him a name - Christopher says, sipping his blood wine as if he were a stereotypical British male drinking his scrumptious tea. "Look, I agree with what Sirien is saying. It would make much sense if you were a human-demon monster creature. It suits you."

"What if I get assigned to someone I despise?!! What if I end up failing my mission and I get 'fired' from the job?!", Bill exclaims as fear contaminates his soul. He wasn't used to feeling such emotions after feeling empty for so long.

"Cipher, you are one of the only few people whose been given four chances in life and the only one who remembered all of their past lives.", Christopher starts off, running a hand through his two-toned hair. "Look, time also works differently on earth. Your enemies are either dead or alive and probably forgot about you existence."

"In your new unrecognizable human form, your foes won't recognize you.", the hybrid who is named Jarvis adds on quite excitedly. "You're technically a new person!! A new you!! Trust us on this Bill, there's a very low chance of being asssigned to someone you know."

Bill scoffs, walking in circles as he paces himself, trying to get used to walking rather than floating 24/7. He could only see out of one eye as his right eye was covered by a triangle eye-patch and also by strands of golden blonde hair. He was wearing a golden tuxedo with the same pattern on his triangle body which also had a black bow-tie around his collar. He had ebony dress pants with shiny jet-black shoes and his little black top hat that floats above his head because logic is non-existent.

Bill looked exactly like his demonic triangle form, just humanized.

"You guys are terrible creatures. I'd kill you and bring in my friends from the Nightmare Realm to take over your spots!", he threatens, snapping his fingers as blue flames grew in the palms of his hands.

"Haha! You wish you could murder us!", Sirien laughs in an oh-so-wicked manner. "I don't understand why God loves you so much or why he'd give you so many damn chances to live." The siren snatches the cards and with her magic, she creates a blank card. "But guess what Cipher, you're not in control."

She throws the card up in the air and blows bubbles from her mouth. The bubbles explode with glitter and paints the card, revealing the demon's fifth life.

"I've been haunting people's dreams and making deals for a long time fish-fins. I'll destroy your dreams, I'll crush all of them.", Bill says, his voice low.

He grins, shattering the glass as shards sharp as knives scattered, stabbing into their skins. The lever has been pulled and stained in their electric blue blood, the blonde falls through the trap door with his rouge eyes being the only source of light in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Walking through an empty underworld of demons dancing.'_

Bill (not Bill Nye the science guy) Cipher is falling down a bottomless rabbit hole. His temper has cooled down by tad bit but he was still heated as to how he is now a Dream Demon. He believed that children should wake up from their dumb imaginations and face the cruel reality because unicorns aren't going to fall out of the sky to save your pathetic ass.

Being a three-sided triangle with unrealistic supernatural powers for what felt like a million years, only to find out that you're actually twenty and not old enough to retire yet is a lot to take in after living four lives.

He was bored and decided to play around with his 'new' dream demon powers. The golden blonde adult spent what felt like ten minutes testing out his magic, a lightbulb then fizzles brightly as he realized that portals exist.

The blonde ponders about his destination, he closes his eyes and concentrates. With a snap of his fingers, a hole opens up and tears through the darkness. It was easy to recognize the portal as fire beamed around the rim. Bill smiles, pushing himself off the dirt walls and right into the tear in the wall.

He flies through the rift and stumbles onto piles of marshmallow soft pillows. There's something up with the dimensions and pillows. Bill stands up and dusts his suit, he slowly scans the room with multiple doors of different shapes and sizes. What was up ahead was a never-ending hallway with more doors and twisted chains of locks.

"You must be our new recruit-", a short stubby female with ruby frames says, she pushes her glasses back as she summons her clipboard. "-uhm.. Bill Cipher, correct?"

"Who else?", the male scoffs. The assistant rolls her eyes, she didn't like his attitude one bit.

"The name's Tracer, Tracer Grace Oviwat.", the brunette introduces herself, bowing as a sign of respect.

"What kind of last name is that?!"

"One that my parents gave me! Damn it, you're such a prick.", Tracer mumbles. "Anyways, what do you go by?"

"Call me whatever you want, I could care less.", Bill replies, his tone cold like ice as he follows the brunette down the hall. "Listen here Tracer, I can tell that you're not the boss of the Dream Demon. Why don't you take a break and play some out-of-this-world chess with me?", Bill suggests as he waves his hands, magic consumes the two as they teleport into outer space. Tracer sighs as the taller male takes a seat, waving his hands once more as a chess board and chess pieces appear.

"Look Mr. Cipher, if you don't mind me calling you that, we have no time to play any games.", she says sternly, waving her hand to make the outer space illusion fade.

Bill sighs and shakes his head as a grin spread across his face. "You're no fun, such a party-crasher."

"According to your profile, you're a twenty-year-old man!", she exclaims, flipping through sheets of paper on her clipboard. "We don't have time to fool around. Stop being acting like a child, you have a job to complete."

"Lighten up a little Tracer, there's nothing wrong with having chaotic fun every once in a while.", Bill comments.

"Mr. Cipher, do you have a kid trapped in your soul?", the female asks, pushing her glasses up. Bill shrugs as he pulls out a child version of himself from his heart, Tracer stares blankly for a few moments before shaking her head in shame as the blonde pushes his child-self back into his chest. "Of course you take that seriously.."

"Have you read my profile of my past life yet? In case you didn't know, I was trapped in the Nightmare Realm for what felt like millions of years in the shape of a triangle!! I had the objective to take over the world and infect it with my powers and demon friends!! I've been partying for who knows how long and let's be honest, even an almighty demon gets tired of chaos!", Bill vents, using his magic to recreate past events and then his defeat.

Tracer rolls her eyes. "Okay but that doesn't give you an excuse to slack off on your new job as a Dream Demon. Just try and mature within these few days."

"Maturity smh-turity, I'm responsible enough Oviwat.", Bill says. "Let's hurry up the process and get me working already! These doors are giving me a headache - just look at all the rainbows and pure rays of energy coming from them!! It's disgusting, I wonder how all those other Dream Demons are surviving!"

"Not so fast Mr. Cipher, that's not how it works.", Tracer says, pulling the male back by tugging on his suit. "We need the lord to do his thing before we assign you your dreamer."

"Oh god.. This process better finish in this chapter..", he mumbles.

"Chapter? What chapter?"

"Nevermind, your brain is too narrow to understand my perspective.", Bill says. Tracer rolls her eyes for the fifth time and opens the sliding door, the male walks in and he wasn't surprised.

"You're supposed to be surprised as your eyes widen in amazement.", Tracer leans over and whispers. "Why aren't you surprised or amazed? Every other Dream Demon who came in felt those emotions?"

"Well.. When you're the ruler of the Nightmare Realm and have everyone worship you and could make anything happen, the feeling is mutual.", Bill explains.

Tracer sighs. "You're not in the Nightmare Realm anymore Mr. Cipher, you're in Dream Demon Heaven. At least put your acting skills to use."

"WOW THIS PLACE SURE IS AMAZING!!! I AM SOOOOOO SURPRISED AND AMAZED!!! WOAH, IS THAT A FIVE-LEGGED CAT?? I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!!!", Bill exclaims so sarcastically, Tracer facepalms and smacks her forehead as she exhales oh-so-deeply.

"I had better things in the Nightmare Realm.", he says clearly unimpressed. The blonde fakes a yawn and grins. Tracer steps forward and clears her throat.

"Sorry m'lord, please excuse Mr. Cipher's behavior. Let's say that he's - erm - different.", Tracer beams a forced smile.

"Different? Damn right, being different is what makes me unique!!"

"Greetings and salutations.", the lord says in a soft and calm tone. "I'm Jason Dean, J.D for short."

"Pleasure to meet you.", Bill says, teleporting to the raven as he holds his hand out. J.D grins amusingly and shakes Bill's hand. "Say.. Aren't you that guy who tricked his girlfriend in murdering three students? Oh yeah! And the one who tried to blow up the school with a self-made bomb? There's a movie based off that and a musical too!! I look up to you!"

"Yes, in fact that was me and I appreciate how you think of me as your role model. The way you put that makes me sound like the bad guy..", J.D murmurs as he lets go of the male's hand, he shakes his head and sighs. Bill notes that the raven smelled like crispy burnt cigarettes and had tired hazy chocolate eyes. "I was simply helping Westerberg High by attempting to kill everyone so they could start fresh in heaven." The raven holds up his right hand and shows his middle finger, I mean he couldn't show the blonde since it didn't exist anymore.

Strangely, Bill was fascinated. "Holy shit! Did she shoot that off?!"

"Veronica loved me so much that she shot this finger off."

"She doesn't go by Veronica Sawyer anymore, I think she goes by Joyce Byers?", Bill informs, he summons two glasses of black coffee (black like their heart) and hands the drink over. Jason Dean accepts it with a nod. "Anyways, she has a son named Will and she wants her son back from the Upside-Down. Don't worry, your Veronica is coping well."

"I hate to be a nuisance since you both seem to be happily exchanging words but m'lord, we have to get Mr. Cipher ready.", Tracer says, feeling left out and clearly annoyed.

"I see..", the lord of Dream Demons clears his throat and smiles sadly. "Anyways, welcome! You're a Dream Demon now! You'll have to go through some tests before we determine the perfect dreamer for you Bill."

J.D pulls out a gun from his trenchcoat and pulls the trigger. Rather than an 'ich luge' bullet flying out, a purple spark flew out and created a portal. The raven uses his hands to gesture the two to quickly follow along, Tracer rushes and nearly trips over her own feet as Bill shrugs and walks at his own pace.

The three walk through the gateway, through a hallway of caliginous and out the same purple portal. Jason Dean steps aside as Bill floats to where this large bronze machine was. It gave off an old-timey steampunk aesthetic.

"What's this? Some kind of invention that'll blow my brains out?", Bill questions as a joke, poking at random glowing buttons with his cane.

"We don't have a proper name for this mechanism but it scans your memories and thoughts and your mind space. After the process of analyzation, the same machine will then organize your ideas and compare them to one of 7.7 billion people on earth.", Tracer describes. "As the machine works its magic, I will be asking you questions that range of a variety of subjects."

Bill nods and sits in the chair, the brunette straps him in and places the grey bowl shape device over his head. She tightens it and smiles.

"Alright Mr. Cipher-", Tracer begins, summoning another clipboard, a notepad, and a cushion. She seats herself on the pillow and balances her body weight so she doesn't tip over. "-How would you describe your feelings towards children?"

"Children? Those small idiotic and mindless kids? I would do anything to avoid them in any situation.", Bill replies.

"How would you describe all of your past lives?", she asks, jotting words down.

"Terrible, horrible and no-good. I might as well be the ultimate unlucky student."

"Mhm.. What's your opinion on mythical or unusual creatures being found on earth?"

"I can only think of the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Reminds me of Ford, he had six fingers so that made him an outcast like me! I made a 'deal' with him so he could build a gateway that connected to the Nightmare Realm. By deal, I mean tricked and betrayed him.", Bill explains, the memories of him and Ford shaking hands to the whole betrayal thing plays on the screen. Tracer nods and writes some notes down, her head perks up as the three journals appeared on screen. "Oh yeah, he wrote his notes down in these three journals. After he shut down the portal, the only way for it to be operated once more was to find the instructions in his books. Pinetr - erm - This kid was also very infested with uncovering the secrets of Gravity Falls, he had found the third journal and he spent all summer trying to find the other two journals and who the author was. He and his twin sister got into many chaotic problems but honestly, it was fun to watch them get in trouble."

"And you know this because..?"

"Uh.. I have eyes. Everywhere. I watch and see all things."

"Okay..? The way you say that makes you sound like a creep.", Tracer states, chuckling to herself. "Your face is a bit red, just wanted to let you know."

Bill slaps himself, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"How do you feel about becoming a 'Dream Demon'?"

"I mean, I was technically a Dream Demon in my past life but it was different. I made deals with people and I could be summoned.", Bill says. "I'm assuming that your kind of 'Dream Demons' are unalike."

"Different indeed. You can only appear in your dreamer's dreams. In other words, you can only see them when they sleep.", the brunette clarifies, she clears her throat and beams a smile. She leaps down from her cushion and steadily onto her feet. She walks over to J.D and hands him her notes, the raven nods and carefully examines the writing. As the lord was doing so, Tracer walks up to Bill and removes the headset as she unfastens the straps.

"There you go! You're all done!", Tracer exclaims with pure excitement in her tone, it was bubbly and cheerful like the smiles on kid's faces. It disgusted the blonde knowing how one could be so happy all the time. "You'll find out who your dreamer is in just a few moments.", the brunette says with a wink, Bill forces a smile and nods as a 'thank you' although he didn't mean it.

Hell, he wanted to get away from this dimension and to someplace far away. One pro about this life was that he was in control of the dreamer's fantasy, he could scare the living shit out of them and the world could end.

A number flashes on the screen and Jason Dean gives his assistant a thumbs up, he summons a blue-raspberry slushie and walks away. Tracer taps the blonde's shoulder, catching his attention, she flicks something off her watch which makes a portal. The two walks through it and the gateway brings them back to the same hallway with twisted doors. Bill continues to follow the brunette until she finally halts to a stop, the blond stands in front of the door.

Door number 618 which had a sign of a blue pine tree.

Bill had some sick stomach feeling of deja-vu but shoves the feeling aside. "Is this the dreamer I'm supposed to help?"

"Who else?", Tracer says, mocking the blonde from their first encounter. "The main rule is that your objective as a Dream Demon is to prevent your dreamer from doing something that may be life-changing and effective to his or her or their family and friends. You need to make them feel happy and wanted, you can't convince them to jump off a cliff out of the blue."

Bill curses under his breath.

Tracer rolls her eyes, she sort of saw it coming. She shakes her head and smiles (for like the millionth time in this chapter). "Another important thing, you cannot fall in love with your dreamer. No matter what happens, you have to prevent yourself from catching feelings."

"As if I'd fall in love, I don't need love.", Bill scoffs. Tracer rolls her eyes.

"You say that now but in reality, you're suffering from loneliness."

The pine tree symbol glows a midnight blue and the door beams the same shade. The brunette gives the tall blonde male a small shove.

Bill gently opens the door and steps in.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Need a place to hide but I can't find one near.'_

"Bye mom! Bye dad!", a teenage girl in her soon-to-be-adult years exclaims as she waves farewell. She bends down to carry her pig into her loving arms and stands back up to drag her luggage against the rocky path, she roughly nudges her twin brother (who was younger than her by five minutes). "C'mon Dip-dot, we don't want to keep Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford waiting! Ya know bro', I can't wait to see them and Soos and Wendy once more! It's going to be exactly like the olden days!"

Her brother nods and follows silently behind her, obeying her command as if they were playing follow the leader. The girl turns around and watches her and her brother's mom maroon BMW drive off in the distance, she immediately drops her luggage and sighs. "Finally! Gravity Falls, one of my favourite places where I can drop my 'cupcakes-and-rainbows' act! Acting all nice and smiling 24/7 is starting to hurt my cheeks!", the brunette sighs as she massages her cheeks out of frustration, she gently puts her pet pig, Waddles, onto the ground as it run freely.

"Dipper, be a dear and drag that in for me.", Mabel Pines commands. Dipper had no other choice but to obey the order, he nods and she grins widely as her eyes sparkle as she runs up to the porch of the Mystery Shack where the two Grunkles were waiting. Dipper adjusts his favourite cap and tilts it upwards so he could see, he exhales his negativity and tries to inhale the positivity lingering in the air. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing nice and happy clamoring his thoughts and mind. He puts his arm through the other strap of his backpack, now carrying it properly and felt all the weight of his life crush his body, he uses his free hands to drag both of Mabel's luggage as he slowly walks to the porch.

"There's my favourite shooting star.", Dipper overhears Stan say, his head perks up and sees both Grunkles embracing his twin sister in a bear hug and obviously, Mabel is hugging them back, squeezing them with all her might, indicating how much she missed them and missed how much they spoiled her. The three release their group hug and begins chatting as Mabel rants about her amazing high school experience with prom and boys and stereotypical teenage high school girl stuff. As usual, Stan and Ford are intrigued by her experiences since she's the favourite Pines' sibling.

Mason 'Dipper' Pines has been cast under the shadows of his beloved sister, Mabel Pines. In eighth grade, the two made a pinky-promise: to stay by each other's side and do everything that they can to support each other during hard times. Ever since high school began, Mabel changed, not just her looks but her personality as well. The popularity got into her head and Dipper's status went from geek to a total loser. To keep her reputation high, she broke chains with her brother and ignored his existence at school. Without Mabel, Dipper was half of himself, he became lonely and felt nothing but hatred towards his twin. The brunette would always fake a persona around their family because if their parents knew about Mabel's teasing and actions, they would disown her. She began the 'perfect' student, she became loved by the entire grade, she was under the spotlight and all the attention went to her. Mabel became everything that Dipper longed to be.

Trust no one. Dipper trusted no one but himself when it came to feelings. Now he's a broken, rejected 18 year old waiting for a miracle to happen.

The door was shut when the brunette made it to the porch. He sighs and leaves Mabel's bags at the doorstep and walks down the dirt path and into the forest. If he was thirteen, he'd explore every little sound as curiosity boiled in his veins. After five years of exploration, he knew from heart that the sounds were just gnomes and fairies messing with his head.

Dipper walks a lonely road, the only road that he's ever known. He scans the scenery as if it were the first time he's seen it although the image was memorized in the back of his head, he pretends to explore and act surprised because there was nothing as exciting as Gravity Falls.

He lifts a branch up to clear his path and walks under it as he was led to an open field. If this was an anime, there would be sparkles shining from the sun's rays and rainbows falling from above and a majestic deer roaming freely. Unfortunately, this is a fanfic not an anime. I can't draw or animate which is upsetting.

Anyways, the sun's rays of warmth rained upon the brunette as he stepped into the open field. He walks and looks in the opposing direction to get a better view of the scene. Dipper sighs and slows his walking pace down, he stands in front of a statue. He looks around, making sure no one followed him and then sits in front of the statue.

Dipper's head perks up and gazes at the triangle-shaped statue. A statue of Bill Cipher was a wonderful idea, it truly gave the residents of Gravity Falls a reminder of its uniqueness and weirdness. After the event-that-shall-not-be-named, the mayor decided that they should have a nice 'memorial' for the yellow dorito so paid workers polished the statue and put it up as a tourist place.

Now the statue of a demon (who was literally deleted from the world) is who Dipper goes to when he needs someone to talk.

"Hey Bill. I'm sure many tourists came by this place, shook your hand and took photos. You probably like the attention. I mean, this small town isn't so small anymore after all you did. I'm back in Gravity Falls, again, and it's been the same. The way I'm being treated, I'm sick of it and it hurts.", his hand was now on his beating heart, the brunette looks down in shame then looks up to the sky. "I know that you're a demon and I'm a human but by judging everything you did to keep yourself satisfied.. I never thought that I'd say this but we're kind of alike. Behind all the partying and endless nights, you're lonely and desperate. You rely on your magic to bring you happiness and I rely on hiding behind plastered smiles."

Dipper chuckles, a low and sad chuckle. He gets onto his feet and keeps his gaze on his shoes and the grass. "What am I doing..? You're dead. You've been erased, deleted like a computer file.. It's not like you can hear me or anything. But it's nice to have someone to listen to me, even if they're not physically by my side. I should go now before I get lectured, thank you Bill."

He walks and keeps on walking until he makes it back to the shack. He takes a deep breath before slowly opening the door. Dipper steps in and inhales the all-too-familiar scent of the Mystery Shack, it looked the same as always, as if it never changed. After Soos 'took' over the shop, he mainly kept the store the same. Stan would stay and occasionally help Soos with some business things but he would be found at the couch watching t.v or with his brother, exploring and such.

The brunette knew he had to be careful in this shack, literally everyone in the house was against him and his existence. Well, Mabel and Stan continued their teases and such as Ford never found Dipper as interesting as he was before, there wasn't much to do in Gravity Falls anymore.

"Where have you been?!", a voice booms. Dipper looks up then back down as his eyes dart the wooden floor.

"In the forest, exploring and such."

"You always say that. Exploration before your family, is it that important?", Stan says sternly, he takes a few steps and was now face-to-face with his niece.

"It's not my fault that I feel unwanted.", Dipper mumbles softly.

"Unwanted? Again with that crap, you just say that you feel unwanted for attention!", the elder exclaims. "We've been worried sick about you Dipper!"

"Worried sick? Worried sick my ass. You're just saying that to make me feel better and honestly, it's not working. I can see through your lies better than I could before.", Dipper retorts, walking around Stan. The older crosses his arms across his chest and sighs.

"I'm talking to you Dipper, don't walk away.", Stan says roughly, his voice bubbling with anger with each word. "Geez, why can't you be more like your sister? Be more positive, caring and someone living life to the fullest?"

"Shut up about Mabel! Stop comparing her to me! We're related but that doesn't mean we're alike!", Dipper screams, he was angered as in 'I-want-to-sew-your-mouth-shut-and-beat-the-living-shit-out-of-you' angry. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone. "She gets everything! Mabel, Mabel, Mabel! Everyone loves her! You favourite her more than me! Hell, you probably despise my guts!"

"Look kid, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

Dipper runs down the hall and up the stairs.

'Even at eighteen, he runs off and cries like a child. What the hell is wrong with him?', the elder ponders, he shrugs and goes back to sit on the couch.

"Sorry Dipper! You have to sleep somewhere else, I invited Grenda and Candy over for a sleepover! It's been forever and I decided that we should catch up!", Mabel blabbers on. "Uh, you're okay with that, right?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm totally okay with that."

"Good. Even if you weren't, I'd force you out! Thanks bro-bro.", she says with a cheery smile, the brunette slams the door shut leaving Dipper and his thoughts alone.

The male sighs and walks down the stairs, he makes his way to the extra room in the house and gently opens the door. He scans his surroundings then closes the door, locking it with the key from under a mat.

Dipper collapse onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. He closes his eyes shut and takes deep breathes, steadying his breathing which slowed his heartrate and his temper-meter. The brunette felt sort of guilty in a way but he also felt that Stan deserved to be yelled at.

"It's not my fault.. I just want to be loved. I deserve everything Mabel gets."

Dipper Pines is falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling down the impossible bottomless pit. It felt like a really long drop on a drop-zone ride at amusement parks.

When you make it to the very top of the ride, you see everything like as if you're an eagle. You see the sun and the view, you feel the warmth of its rays, as if it were it were wrapping you in its arm for a hug.

Until it drops.

The sun isn't hugging you anymore, it shoved you out of its rays like an unwanted broken toy. Now you're falling down and out of the light, you've lost all hope as you lose the sparkles in your eyes.

Basically drop-zones are a metaphor for mental illness, specifically depression. The top is the light and the fall is you falling into depression with no escape until the end. The way you escape is your choice, suicide or that you get help.

For now, Dipper is falling.

Falling, falling, falling.

Falling down a hole of never-ending darkness, waiting until he hits rock bottom.

Instead of his usual 'falling-down-a-dark-hole' sequence, the further the brunette fell, the brighter it got and the further away from reality he was.

He stops abruptly, he didn't land a pile of cushions but he was floating. Floating in mid-air in the middle of a galactic background. The atmosphere was strangely too calm for it to be his dream, was it even his dream?

There was a bright glow of yellow and Dipper reacts like a normal human, turning away as he uses his hands to cover the light from hitting his eyes.

"Heya kid!", a voice exclaims from behind. The brunette rubs his eyes before turning around to face the figure, Dipper was in shock and confusion.

"What? Do you like what you see?", the yellow male teasingly questions with a smug grin. The brunette's face flushes red (in embarrassment) and quickly turns away, mumbling apologies under his breath. "Ahaha, no need to apologize - uh - Pinetree! I also like me, it's a hell lot better than being in a triangle for a body!"

"Pinetree..? Triangle shape body..?", Dipper mumbles, he looks up and slowly examines the male in front of him. He was yellow, covered in yellow from top to bottom. Not really, he had a floating black top hat and a yellow suit which had a jet-black bowtie. The colour of his accessories matched his dress pants and leather shoes, he also had a triangle-shaped eyepatch but you wouldn't notice so easily since his blond hair was covering it.

He looked way too familiar.

"Geez kid, say something already.", the male says. "I appreciate that you like staring at me because of how good I look but we don't have all the time in the world."

Dipper laughs - or giggles - the blonde couldn't tell the difference but it definitely was not maniacal laughter. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you look way too familiar to someone I used to know. He called me 'Pinetree' as well.. Now that I think about it, you both sound alike."

The blonde's eyes widen, Dipper assumed it was out of shock. The taller male clears his throat and forces a smile. "Sooo.. You wanna play interdimensional chess?", he recommends, summoning a table with chess pieces.

"Bill Cipher, what the fuck?", Dipper says in what sounded like a tone of virgin-pure confusion. "Aren't you dead? You were erased by the memory gun and I witnessed it!"

"Woah, calm down Pinetree. Let me explain it in what you humans call a 'meme format'.", Bill says, using his hands to create a rainbow with 'meme format' in comic sans text. "What if you wanted to go to heaven but God said 'windows exp sound'?"

"He gave YOU, an insane demon, a second chance?! SO NOW YOU'RE APPEARING IN MY DREAMS? AS A GOOD LOOKING HUMAN BEING?", Dipper literally shrieks, he was panicking, at least he wasn't panicking! at the disco.

"Actually, it's my fourth reincarnation. Let's just say that I'm unlucky as hell. Oh, and thank you for the compliment.", Bill says as he snaps his fingers, the galactic background glitches out in black and white and the two were transported into a forest.

"I won't tell you what I am just yet Pinetree. You're intelligent, you should be able to find out yourself.", the blonde says. Dipper crosses his arms and sighs, he had so many questions and they were all bouncing off walls.

Well, trunks of the trees.

"Your thoughts are going to stab me if you continue to overthink.", Bill states, dodging the questions. He snaps his fingers once more and freezes the sentences in mid-air as they explode into dust. "Look kid, you seem stressed and according to my 'boss', I have to cheer you up."

"I appreciate that you wanna cheer me up but I just want to be left alone.", Dipper says sadly. Even Bill felt some sense of guilt and it felt weird since he had to readjust to human emotions.

"Would you wanna stab me with your thoughts?", Bill suggests, the brunette looks up with a small sparkle in his hazelnut eyes. "I mean, only if it makes you feel better."

"That'd be nice. Thanks.", Dipper responds with a small smile. The demon summons a bunch of sentences and they fall and make a pile in the shorter boy's arms. "Won't it hurt?"

"Aha relax, pain is hilarious!", Bill cheerfully exclaims. "C'mon, you hate my guts, hell, you probably want me out of your head! So go on! Give me your best shot and make me bleed!"

Dipper throws the first sentence. It stabs the blonde right in the heart, instead of blood splattering, glitter flies out. The brunette is confused but shrugs it off.

After throwing a few more sentences, Dipper felt somewhat relaxed. He smiles, a small genuine but weak smile. Bill notices and felt as if he completed his job.

"You look better now. Let's stop stabbing me with your hurtful thoughts and get our minds off of this.", Bill says. In a blink of an eye, the wounds that the sentences left vanished in an instant, the blonde was now clean of wounds and bloody confetti.

"Uhm.. Okay. But by doing what?"

"You're the dreamer, you think and I create."

"I want love."

"I can't exactly give you love Pinetree, it's something that happens naturally."

"Fine. I want to be in a reality where I'm not judged for who I am.", Dipper starts off. "I -uh - is it okay for me to rant?"

"Go ahead, that's what I'm here for."

"I feel like an outcast, you understand me. We hide behind things that make us happy - such as your magic and I hide behind smiles.", Dipper starts off. Bill nods, showing that he's listening to the brunette although he may have accidentally heard his messages from when he was at his statue. "I don't think I deserve to live, ya' know? I'm casted under so many shadows, I just get stepped on and treated like trash. It hurts, it really hurts. My own sister left me for popularity and hates me for being such a geek. Mom and dad, I drifted from them. Stan and Ford don't find me interesting, they try to make it look like they care about me but I know that deep down, they don't. It's always Mabel, 'Mabel' this and 'Mabel' that. I can see that she's their favourite, I'm not blind! I don't deserve love 'cause I know no one would ever love someone as pathetic and worthless as me. I don't deserve anything."

With every word and sentence that came out of the brunette's mouth, they were tinted with venom and sadness. You could hear how mentally and physically hurt he was, expressing emotions that he kept bottled up for so long were finally being let out.

Isn't that the greatest feeling in the world?

"Hey.. I'm sorry to hear that, I guess people do change over the years, especially the most kind-hearted ones.. I'm no good with affection but you seem like you need a hug.", Bill says, he opens up his arms and the brunette runs into him. "Wow, okay. It's alright Pinetree, I'm here. You're safe. You deserve to live. You'll find someone who'll love you for who you are. You're amazing just the way you are."

"Thank you Bill. That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me in forever and it's weird coming from you, considering the fact that we're enemies..", the brunette mumbles, realizing how out of character the demon was.

"Emotions make you say and do a hell lot of things. If it makes you feel any better, how about we become friends?", Bill suggests. "We could forget about the past and start something new?"

"That'd be great. Thank you!"

"Anytime.", a moment of silence passes by and it was awkward. Bill, for some reason, enjoyed the feeling of the brunette in his arms. He felt as if he had to protect him, trap him in his own bubble and make him happy. Give Dipper everything that he didn't have.

The blonde looks up, realizing that his Pinetree was about to wake up. The imaginary world was crumpling and ripping like paper, fading away like dust, fading away like half of the Avengers. Bill continued to hug Dipper until there was nothing but darkness that surrounded the two.

"I'll see you tonight Pinetree.", the blonde whispers as his voice echos until nothing was left but silence.

For the first time in forever, Dipper Pines woke up, not drenched in sweat or tears.

He felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_'I act like I don't fucking care.'_

Bill Cipher watches as a bunch of white and blue glitchy rectangles circles and floated around his body. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as the world turned silent before landing outside of his dreamer's door seconds later.

The blonde turns around and looks at the door, the blue pine tree was no longer glowing which meant that Dipper was awake. Bill smiles to himself and walks down the hallway, making his way to the Demon Lord's room.

He was pondering. Pondering deep about every weird tingly emotion he just felt in that dream-like sequence. He was confused as to why he was assigned to Pinetree and why he felt as if he had to give up everything for the brunette.

"Hey Bill!", a cheery voice exclaims. The blonde recognized the voice right away, he turns and gestures a small wave. "How was your first day on the job?"

"It was.. unexpectedly nice.", he replies. "There are many words in the world to describe that single moment I just witnessed but 'unexpectedly nice' is what I'll say."

"That's great to hear! I'm glad you changed your opinion on all of this!"

"Yeah, yeah.. I have a question 'Oviwat.", Bill says, the female stops and gives a smile.

"What's up?"

"You were a Dream Demon once, I assume. I want to know why you assigned me to one of my enemies."

"We didn't assign you to your dreamer, the machine did. Remember?", she says as she sarcastically uses a finger and points to her brain, something anime girls do a lot. "Look, we input your thoughts and answers and I guess the machine went all 'I'll just assign you to this guy since you spoke about him'."

"Oh god, it's rigged. This is literally the perfect plot for a fanfic.", the blonde mumbles.

"Honey, this ain't no fanfiction! This is reality-ish.", Tracer exclaims.

"Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram.", Bill mumbles, quoting his triangle-self.

She rolls her eyes and summons her clipboard and a pen, checking off a box as next to Bill's name. "Ahaha.. Is that all you have to ask?"

"No. I - uh - want to know why I want to protect Pinetree when I attempted to murder him and his home.", Bill says.

"It is your job to protect your dreamer and to keep them happy at all costs.", Tracer says, her eyes then dart the ground and she kind of looked sad. The blonde didn't think it was possible for someone so cheerful like her to be sad. "I once had a dreamer, I couldn't help them no matter what I did. She was fragile like glass, I did everything to make her happy because her smile was all I wanted to see. Hell, I even looked through her profile just to find out her likes and dislikes then used my magic to make everything come true. I'd do anything for her and I mean anything. This one night when I entered her dream, she was standing in a long flowy white dress. Angel wings sprout from her back and she began to fly, I ran up to her and reached out for her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she planted a kiss on my forehead, thanked me for everything and said farewell."

"..."

"It took forever for me to get over her. I sat in front of her now unused and broken door and cried for hours, sometimes I would just sit and stare lifelessly.", Tracer continues, trying to hold back tears. "I was scared of getting another Dreamer, thinking the same would happen to them. The lord realized and even though it didn't look like it, he cared and told me that I could work as his assistant. He said that he didn't want to see me sad and that he wanted me to be happy. My fear of losing another Dreamer.. I couldn't bare to see it happen ever again. I accepted the lord's offer and here I am."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I guess. But what does that have to do with my question?", Bill asks, sounding quite impatient.

Tracer rolls her eyes and smiles. "Nevermind then. You'll find out, you're smart enough."

The female summons a portal and disappears, the blonde stares blankly as his brain processes the many words that came out of her mouth. He sighs and floats, exploring the Dream Demon home dimension world thing.

Bill's head is up, he hears a sound, turns around as total shock fills his body. oh no it's you again i can never forget those eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes cause baby tonight the creepers tryna steal all of our stuff again

uh - i mean

Bill's jet-black pupils glance up, admiring the interior design of the ceiling. It was marble and tinted with small details, which from a certain perspective, looked like children's drawings. It was probably designed like that on purpose since the whole idea of Dream Demons originated from children fantasies. Now, everyone from a teenager to adults receive a Dream Demon some point in their life.

The blonde recalls the whole galactic space dimension from his memory, thinking of how all his companions were doing in that realm. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he misses all of them and would like to visit them once more. Unfortunately, you needed to have this ID pass to get into the Nightmare Realm.

Luckily, Bill could always create a fake ID and break in. He was the ruler after all, the Nightmare Realm's king. He was bored out of his mind and needed something to kill time, he snaps his fingers and summons an ID card with all the details and jazz. He opens a gateway and backflips into the portal.

The brunette topples out of bed. Even though his body hit the wooden floor, he got up with a small smile on his face. He didn't know what it was but his insides felt all funny and tangled up.

The male begins to pace back and forth.

He was confused. He somehow made friends with his worst enemy who ALSO held him close and gave him a fuzzy warm feeling in his guts. Dipper had many questions and demanded to have them answered.

Why was the infamous Bill Cipher in his dream? An answer could be that the Bill in his dream was someone he created in his head because of the lack of attention he received. But the brunette didn't have any sort of attention for the past few years so he would have created a coping mechanism anytime he wanted to.

'Maybe Grunkle Ford would have the answer..?", Dipper ponders. He walks and reaches for the door, gently opening it. He steps out and walks down the hall trying to not wake anyone else since it was early in the morning.

At this time, the only person who would be up at this time would be Ford. Occasionally Mabel but only if she was with Candy and Grenda pulling an all-nighter.

Which means they would be up as well. But as if Mabel and her friends would help Dipper with his 'problem', they never really cared either way.

The brunette's footsteps creak and echo in the hall, he makes his way to the vending machine. He pushes the four buttons, steam comes out from the machine as it opens. Dipper steps in and closes it, he walks down the stairs. His steps creak and echo and it was starting to irritate the brunette.

"Hey.. Grunkle Ford?", Dipper calls out as he makes it to the bottom of the lab. He walks towards the yellow and blue sparks coming from behind the wall.

The two-toned electric colours stopped flashing and the whirring sound dies down. Dipper peeks around the corner and beams a weak smile. Grunkle Ford looks up with a genuine smile and waves as he puts down a fire machine.

"Hey Dipper, I didn't see you at all yesterday.", Ford begins. "Where were you?"

The brunette sighs. "I was exploring. Doing my own little thing."

Ford nods, he believed the exploring part but he knew that his nephew knew almost everything about Gravity Falls. There isn't much left to explore. "Okay, if you say so."

"Grunkle Ford? I - uh - I have a question. Not exactly a question but - uh - something to say.", Dipper says, kind of flustered just thinking about the topic.

The elder smiles, it reminded him of when Dipper was a teenager. So small and curious about every small thing, he would burst with questions and he had a fun time answering.

Now, there was no connection or bonding between the two ever since the twins started high school. Ford has noticed the drastic change in Mabel and how she wasn't so sweet anymore. Dipper, on the other hand, distanced himself from everyone and wouldn't dare talk to anyone.

Ford was going to take advantage of this small moment and take it as a bonding moment.

"Yeah? Ask away Dipper."

"Okay.. Uh.. Do you ever have this random specific person appear in your dreams?", the brunette asks.

Ford furrows his eyebrows and tries to think back to the last time he had a vivid dream. "I don't remember anything at the moment. Ya know, I'm old and rusty. Asides, nothing could enter my head either way.", the elder replies, pointing to his head. Dipper laughs, recalling the fact that he had installed a metal shield to prevent any demons from entering his mind. "Could you describe what this person does?"

"O-oh okay. Sure! In my dream, he asked me what I wanted and I said some things.. This figure made it come true! It's amazing and I was wondering if you've experienced something like this.", Dipper says. "He wouldn't tell me exactly what his job was and said I was smart enough to figure it out on my own. I was thinking that you could maybe help me?"

"Of course I can help you!", Ford exclaims. "We just need some more information on this guy in your dream. Are you sure that he's not some random person your brain made up?"

Dipper's eyes dart the ground. "Yes. I know that he isn't someone I made up, I already established that to be false." The brunette knew exactly who the person was, he just couldn't tell anyone.

"Hmm.. There's nothing I can do for now Dipper but here-", Ford hands the shorter boy a hard-cover book with a whole ton of pages in it. The younger examined the object, taking note of how thick the pages felt. "You could try looking through this book, it has almost all of these dream entering creatures you could ever name! Gives you all the detail and information, it even tells you how to summon one."

"W-wow.. I'm amazed Grunkle Ford!", the brunette exclaims with a cheery smile. "Thank you so much for allowing me to borrow this. You're the best."

Ford smiles, a genuine smile. He's been waiting for years to have his nephew show any sort of affection towards him. Hearing the words come out of his mouth was one way, the elder was happy. "Don't sweat it Dipper. If this guy appears in your dream tonight, you know exactly who to go to."

"Okay, thank you Grunkle Ford.", Dipper says, he waves goodbye and walks back up the stairs. The elder smiles to himself before going back to work on his project.

The brunette closes the vending machine door and walks through the door, not paying attention to where he was going. His gaze was fixed on the book he was given, he was flipping through the pages and skimming eery few sentences.

"Angel Guardian..?", the brunette mumbles under his breath. "These heaven-based figures are given to those with the purest heart. They will appear in your dreams only once and introduce themselves as your guardian who watches your every move. They will try and get you to prevent from hurting yourself and making bad decisions as if they were the tiny angel on the left."

Dipper shakes his head, Bill was definitely not an Angel Guardian. As if he'd be sent to Heaven after all the life-scaring actions he did. Bill would be more of the devil on his right, telling him to make all the wrong and dreadful choices. He flips through the how to summon and information content until the next chapter appeared.

"Devil Guardians.. No, that's literally the opposite of an Angel Guardian.", Dipper sighs and skips another ten pages. He continues to skim the text until one chapter which shimmered in gold font caught his eye.

"Dream De-"

"GOOD MORNING DIPPER!", Mabel practically screeches, using her fingers to fling the male's forehead as she sister-snatches the book - or whatever it was - out of her twin's grasp. "What's this boy-toy you've got here?"

"Give it back Mabel, I'm serious this time. I need it.", Dipper hisses as the female grins. She enjoyed seeing her brother upset, it meant that she could piss him off even more.

"Pshh- What's so good about this big ol' dumb book anyway?", the 'older by five minutes'' sister asks, she begins to look through the pages. "Wow Dip-dot, these mythical creatures again? You must have a secret fetish for these things."

"Shut up and give it back!", Dipper yells. "Grunkle Ford gave it to me to read!"

"Oh really?", the brunette grins devilishly as she holds the book in both her arms. "Well it's mine now!"

"STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH MABEL!"

"Why? I like being selfish, it's fun!", she exclaims a bit too cheerfully. "Asides, it's early in the morning. You shouldn't be yelling, you'll wake up Grunkle Stan and anger him."

"You get on my nerves Mabel. I can't believe I have to deal with a selfish dumbass like you.", Dipper mumbles. Out of every insult he called her, he truly meant that one.

Hearing the insult triggers the female, she drops the heavy book as creates a 'tHuMp' and echoes in the empty room. She cracks her knuckles and gives a deadly glare.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"I called you a selfish dumbass.", Dipper repeats, adjusting his favourite pine tree cap. "Why are you taking this so seriously? I honestly thought you didn't care."

"I don't care at all! But after all these years of you suffering, I've decided to continue it.", Mabel snickers, she lunges her body towards the male and her hands were gripped on his neck. "Call me that again. I. Dare. You."

"M-Mabel..! I-i-"

"Ahahaha~! This brings back memories of school. You must've hated all the bullying Dipper. I bet you didn't expect your own sister to choke you.", she hisses, each word tinted with venom. "I bet you regret calling me a 'selfish dumbass', huh?"

Mabel's grip on Dipper's neck was getting tighter and tighter, he could feel her pink coated nails digging into his skin. It was getting harder to breathe and the brunette couldn't do anything but stutter and suffocate.

Pain isn't hilarious when you're the one being beaten.

Blobs of tears began to form in his eyes and he tried to blink them back but his sadness was visible to Mabel. His vision starts to blur and his twin's grin was all he could see. She simply smiles as her nails dig in deeper, she began to snicker with each second that passed.

"MABEL!", a deep and gruff voice shouts which was followed by other soft mumbles. The brunette recognized the voice and released her grip as shock filled her body. Dipper takes the chance to immediately shoves his twin off her as he gasps for air and wipes his tears.

"Y-you could've fucking killed me..", Dipper spat, still trying to catch his breath. His eyes flicker in the dim room as he struggled to get on his feet. "You're a monster Mabel Pines. You care about no one but yourself. You're psychotic."

The brunette grabs the book back and runs in the opposing direction, leaving his sister and her friends alone.

"Was that Dipper?", Candy muses as she adjusts her glasses.

Mabel rolls her eyes. "Nevermind him."

"We were worried when you took longer than what you said! We decided to check on you when we heard a bunch of shouts coming from downstairs.", Grenda explains, Candy nods in agreement. Mabel shrugs and gets onto her feet, she fixes her hair band and smiles.

"Oh it's nothing important.", she says with a smile as she waves her hand back and forth, as if strangling her own brother was nothing. "Let's go back upstairs and talk while we wait for Grunkle Stan to make us breakfast!"

The other two nod and follow the brunette upstairs. They were all kids at heart who were stuck in a young adult's body. That or they didn't mature at all.

Dipper is running.

Running. Running. Running.

He doesn't know where he's running to but it doesn't matter. He just needed to get away from all his life problems and his sister.

For now, Dipper Pines is running into the depths of the forest with the book in his hands. He collapses near a tree trunk and sinks into his knees as he hugs the book close.

His face was burning and his eyes were dry from tears. He hated every aspect of Mabel, he means it right now but probably not later. He was the kind of person who'd forgive but never forget.

He exhales and tries to focus on his main idea before he was rudely flicked in the forehead. He reopens the book, trying to find the page he last left off from.

For some reason, the book pages began to flip by themselves as it floats in the air. The brunette watches in fear as the sheets fall out and circle him. The direction and movement was rapid and he couldn't see anything but the sheets in his personal bubble. The real world drains colour and transforms into a dull black and white.

A bunch of sheets slowly fall to the ground the way feathers would as a few remaining pages made a loop-de-loop and began to mold a figure in front of Dipper's eyes. He stares as the paper outline fades and transforms into an actual person.

"WHAT A WAY TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE! Did you miss me Pinetree?!", Bill explains, stepping and breaking of the paper shell. He floats and boops the brunette on the forehead. "Admit it! You did miss me!"

Dipper crosses his arms across his chest as his cheeks flush pink and he sighs. "I'm not going to lie but you scared me Bill. I was also in the middle of reading that book Grunkle Ford gave me."

"I'm obviously more important!", Bill pouts, Dipper uses his fingers to playfully flick the blonde away (because invasion of personal space) causing the taller male to laugh.

"How are you here? I thought you'd only be able to appear in my dreams?", Dipper asks as he gets onto his feet.

Bill laughs, it wasn't a sinister one but a more calm and joyous laugh. The blonde twirls his cane around as golden glitter splatters from the seams, it creates a bubble large enough for the two of them to see. An image swirls and forms, showing Dipper's current state.

Unconscious.

"Wh-Whaa..?", Dipper takes a few moments to process the picture. The image swirls and fades, the bubble bursts as butterflies fly out. "I swear.. I was running a few paragraphs ago..!"

"Yeah, I want to know why you're knocked out cold too.", Bill mumbles. His eyes glance over to the brunette's neck, his eyes widen and glow a crimson red. "Pinetree, who the fuck hurt you?"

Blood red meets hazelnut eyes. Dipper quickly glances down at the dead grass. "Mabel did."

Bill's hands reach out and Dipper squirms back, afraid of what the demon may do. "A-are you going to hurt me?"

Bill shakes his head and smiles. Within that movement, his eyes flashes back to normal. "No. I won't hurt you anymore.", he says and looks up may with hands near the brunette's neck. "May I..?"

Dipper nods hesitantly. Bill gently cups the brunette's chin in his hands, he tilts it as he checks his neck. He examines the scratches in his neck and knew that they were nail marks. The blonde leans in and Dipper could feel the male's breath on his skin, shivers were sent up his spine as his cheeks flush pink. Bill proceeds to plant soft kisses on his neck, Dipper is in shock and couldn't move. He sits there in silence as he allows the blonde to continue whatever he was doing.

"Did your mother ever tell you that kisses heal everything?", Bill asks as he pulls away, looking up to meet Dipper's eyes. Dipper nods slowly but was too flustered to say anything.

Bill laughs. "You're cute when you're flustered.", he compliments, examining the brunette's neck once more as he smiles. He gets out of Dipper's personal bubble and stretches. "There, your neck is as good as new."

The brunette touches his neck, he no longer felt the marks imprinted on his skin. "Th-thank you Bill. Y-you - uh - you didn't have to heal me."

"Don't sweat it Pinetree, I'm just doing my job.", Bill replies, avoiding eye contact. "Mabel sure has changed throughout the years.. I never expected her to do 'that' to you."

"Fall Out Boy kind of lied when they 'seasons change but people don't'..", Dipper sighs, smiling at his own small band reference 'cause as if anyone reading this listens to FOB. "I never expected you, out of all people, to assist me."

"Why so? I'm just your very own Dream Demon."

"Dream Demon?"

"Yeah, Dream Demon- oh I gave away what I was 'reborn' as, didn't I?", Bill sighs and shrugs. "Sorry for ruining your fun Pinetree but yeah, I'm your own Dream Demon."

"Don't apologize Bill, I - uh - I was about to read about your kind in this book Grunkle Ford gave me.", Dipper explains, trying to find the book as he realizes that it was ripped to shreds because of the demon's dramatic entrance.

"Oh, so that means I don't have to explain anything?", the blonde guesses as his statement was followed by a small chuckle, Dipper tilts his head and nods.

Bill runs a hand through his hair and bends down, plucking one of the black and white flowers. As he tore it away from its stem, the plant began to regain its colour and you could tell what type of flower it was. The flower was an english daisy, Bill smiles and places the flower in Dipper's hair, right above where his ear was.

"H-huh? Wh-what's this for?", Dipper asks, Bill beams a smile and gets back onto his feet. He holds a hand out and the brunette reaches out for it, their hands intertwine as Bill helps the shorter onto his feet.

"Think of it as a gift.", Bill starts off, he pauses to think of what to say next. "I.. I want to protect you Pinetree."

"Wh-where did that come from?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! But deep down here-", the blonde points to his where his heart is. "-it tells me that I have to protect you from everything no matter what."

Dipper smiles, a genuine smile. Bill notices as his heart does this flip and he felt it flip, it was a weird feeling.

"Thank you Bill, I appreciate it. I didn't think you would care.", Dipper admits. "You're really pulling an overprotective boyfriend move, aren't you?"

"D-don't thank me, blame these cursed human emotions. And I do care, I may be a demon but I have a heart too..", Bill mumbles. "Hey, you'd probably like an overprotective boyfriend. Eh Pinetree?"

The brunette's face flushes red (for the hundredth time this chapter) and he shakes his head rapidly, obviously denying the statement. Bill mentally notes how cute he was (once again) and smiles.

"Sh-shut up.."

"They say your actions speak louder than your words but what does your heart say Pinetree?"

"My heart can't talk."

"Okay now you're just messing with me. AND THAT'S MY JOB!"

Dipper laughs and is a tomato-red mess. Bill examines their surroundings and notice how the dream world was fading. With his super-ultra-sharp-demon-hearing™, he could faintly hear his (beloved) Pinetree's voice being called. He recognized the voice.

"Looks like our time is up Pinetree. I hear sixer calling for you.", Bill sighs as he releases his grip from the brunette's hand. Dipper forgot how their hands were in each other's hold for the time being, he looks up to the blonde as his eyes sparkle. "Don't look at me with those ocean eyes, we'll see each other tonight."

'O-ocean eyes? My eyes aren't even blue..', Dipper ponders, he shrugs and goes along with it.

"Okay. I-I'll see you tonight Bill."

Bill bows, he looks up and grins as he begins to float up, being taken away by a white beam. "I'll see you tonight Pinetree."

"I'll see you too.", the brunette breathes out, he closes his eyes and allows the darkness to consume him whole. Then there was nothing but silence, Dipper heard his name being called in the distance. It started soft and started to get gradually louder as he regained consciousness.

"G-Grunkle Ford..?", the brunette mumbles as his eyes adjust to wherever he was. He slowly brings himself in an upright position, examining the area. He was in the hallway with his Grunkles sitting next to him.

"Oh kid, you're finally awake! When I woke up, I found you lying here and assumed you were dead. I panicked and went to get my brother to get a better look at your state.", Stan explains.

"It's a good thing you're awake Dipper.", Ford says as he gets up. "We were worried about you, what happened?"

Dipper was about to explain, he then felt his neck. His eyes widen as he realized that the marks were actually gone, his hand sweeps by his ear as he removes the english daisy from behind his ear. He looks up at the two elders and smiles.

"It's nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

_'It's so insane, the things that we do in the name of love.'_

Was it really nothing? Knowing that Bill's magic could affect Dipper's body in the real world was something that could be revealed easily, especially if he marked him or something.

It's not like he would.

Dipper sits at the table, his right arm was supporting his face from collapsing onto the table since he was bored out of his mind. He knew that Bill was a Dream Demon, he might as well tell Ford that. It's only half-past ten and he already knew who Bill was, that ruined his plans for today.

The brunette looks up as he slams the book close. He hears thuds and turns to where the footsteps were coming from. Candy, Grenda and Mabel chime in, rapidly taking their seats at the kitchen table.

Dipper felt a bit relieved and somewhat safe. Even with Mabel's two 'best-bestest best' friends with her, she wouldn't drop her 'princess-sunshines' act. So much for the friendship code, being all close and telling the truth and revealing your true colours.

"Good morning bro-bro!", Mabel exclaims, you could literally hear the plastic in her voice. She wraps an arm around her brother as her eyes dart the boy's neck, squinting to see if any marks were visible. Surprisingly, none of her nail marks were on his skin and that confused her. Dipper shoves Mabel away and crosses his arms across his body, he stands up and was about to leave the table.

"Why are you leaving Dipper?", Candy asks, Grenda looks up from her pancakes. "You haven't eaten yet, are you not hungry?"

Dipper shakes his head and forces a smile. "No, I'm not hungry at all. I'm not in the mood to eat anyway."

"O-okay, that's fine.", Candy mumbles.

"Oh yeah! You were out cold when we found you.", Grenda exclaims, she takes a bite out of her food. "What happened?"

Mabel shoots a glare sharp like daggers at the brunette. Her eyes read "DON'T-you-dare-Mason-Pines" and it's not like Dipper wanted to speak about it. He'd get beaten up for ruining his sister's friendship with the two.

He casually shrugs it off. "It's - uh - it's nothing.", he answers, ashamed for lying. He pulls his hat down to cover his eyes.

Mabel rolls her eyes and stabs her fork into the pancakes. "What's up with that flower in your hair? Wanted to try something new to fit your timid and pathetic personality?"

Dipper's face flushes red and he was about to blow a fuse. He inhales then exhales. "For your information Mabel, it's an english daisy. A-and there's nothing wrong with it being in my hair, I like it and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care, I guess it suits you. I'm just saying that your bullying will get worse if you wore that to school.", Mabel replies softly as she continues to pretend that she cared. Her voice was inaudible as she was chewing for most of the time.

Sure, the sentence may have said cruelty but it was a sort of nice thing Mabel has ever said since forever. Even though it was fake, Dipper mumbles a 'thanks' before leaving the room.

"Geez, something's up with him.", Mabel then says as her brother was out of sight.

Grenda and Candy exchange glances. They shrug and mumble soft "yeahs" to agree with the brunette's statement even though they both had a strange gut feeling.

Dipper overheard Mabel's last few words echo in the hall before the words were taken over by stereotypical 'girl' talk of gossip and boys. He adjusts his hat to tilt it up so he could see his path once more. The brunette walks out the creaky door and into the gift shop part of the Mystery Shack, he looks at Stan and hesitantly waves as the elder waves back.

"Hey kid, I just want to know if anything happened to you this morning.", Stan starts off as he closes his newspaper. Dipper shrugs and gives a small smile.

"I appreciate the concern but it's good, I'm alright.", Dipper replies, he pauses for a moment and thinks back to yesterday. "Oh.. Grunkle Stan, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you so suddenly, it's just that I wasn't feeling right."

Stan shakes his head, he stands up from his seat and makes his way towards his nephew as he wraps his arm around the male. Dipper looks up as Stan gives him his signature smile.

"Don't sweat it kid, you shouldn't be apologizing. I kinda snapped, I don't blame you for needing some space.", Stan says. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you always have your old man here for you."

Dipper nods. "Thank you Grunkle Stan. I appreciate your show of concern.", he says. The elder removes his arm and waves his nephew goodbye as he walks out the door for a morning walk.

"Good morning Grunkle Stan!", Mabel exclaims, hugging him from behind. Stan chuckles and pats the brunette's head as he greets her good morning as well.

"Good morning Mabel. You got any plans for today? You maybe wanna help your old man out with some stuff?", Stan suggests as Mabel laughs. Candy and Grenda walk past the two, heading towards the door. The three best friends exchange their goodbyes, but it was only 'until next time, as in tomorrow'.

"I'd love to help you Grunkle Stan! Buuut, I would like to sleep today. I didn't think sleep was that important, I can barely function as a human being!", Mabel exclaims as she lets a yawn escape her lips. No matter how tired the brunette was, she still had the energy to be humorous.

"Understandable, sleep is very important.", the elder replies, although his face was now showing concern. "Say, do you know what happened to Dipper this morning? I know he went to his room after our fight last night but I didn't think he'd end up on the floor."

Mabel forces a smile and tilts her head, trying to keep her innocence. "No, I don't know what happened to him! I bet ya' that he was sleepwalking and fell asleep there."

Stan nods his head and ponders for a second, he knew that was a lie. Knowing the teenager or almost adult Mabel, she wouldn't spill the beans. "Alright, I believe you. Carry on and get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be right here."

"Okay! Thank you Grunkle Stan!", Mabel cries, she runs off and up the stairs. She walks into 'her' room (originally her and Dipper's room) and collapses on the bed. She glances down to where Waddles was, she swoops her pig up onto the bed with her and hugs him tight.

She now had the room all to herself. 'I might as well decorate it and Mabel-fy it even more after my nap..'

She closes her eyes, allowing the darkness and her thoughts to consume her. A smile spreads across her face as she falls asleep.

Mabel was standing on cold thin ice, she felt winter on her hands. She tries to walk, only causing her to slip and fall. The brunette slowly gets back on her feet, nearly losing her balance as she tries to look around. There wasn't much to see as her surroundings were covered by a flurry of snowflakes.

This was not what she wanted to dream of.

The ice begins to crack, the cracks then led up to where Mabel was standing. The ice shatters and forms a hole, having Mabel to fall in too. She tries to scream for help but no words came out as no one could hear you when you're drowning underwater. She reaches out, her arms digging to reach for the surface but a heavy weight continues to drag her down.

She shuts her eyes tight, wishing for a miracle to happen. A golden light glimmers and Mabel opens an eye as she meets face to face with a large eye, the pupil of that eye was glowing yellow. In a blink of an eye, the underwater sequence vanished and Mabel was now lying on dead grass.

"Geez, we don't want you dying in your sleep Shooting Star.", a voice says from behind. Mabel jumps and crawls backwards, she looks up and meets someone's eyes.

"Who are you?", she asks impatiently, trying to put on a 'strong' facade. The male sees right through it and laughs maniacally, Mabel winces at the laugh and shakes her head to snap out of her scared trance. She had to be courageous. It was her dream, she should be able to control it.

"Me? Who I am is your least concern.", the male chuckles, his cane clashes with the ground as blue flames lit in front of Mabel's eyes. The heat was too much to handle so she used her arm to shield her eyes from the fire. "But I will be a problem if you don't fix your attitude."

Her eyes widen. "Attitude?! What's wrong with my attitude?", the brunette asks, demanding an answer. "There is NOTHING wrong with my attitude, it's just part of my personality! Maybe there's something wrong with you!"

The male rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. "See, that's what I'm talking about. The way you talk and treat others is just poor mannerism. Who'd you learn from, a pig?"

"Waddles takes full offense to that, ya' know!", Mabel snaps as the fire extends, it was now a pit of fire that circled the two. "Why don't you drop the whole 'mysterious' act and tell me who the hell you are?!"

"Do you want to die shooting star?", the male asks out of the blue, he runs a hand through his hair and grins. Mabel was taken aback, her brain was slowly processing the question. She had never been asked about death or the future.

"I-I'm sorry? Why are you asking this?! You should know that I'm happy with what I'm doing in my life.", Mabel answers, proud of her semi-crafted response. The male giggles, it transitions to loud demonic laughter. "Geez! Just what do you want from me?!"

Mabel squints her eyes, trying to access her oldest memories as she gets a better look of the figure in front of her. The heat of the fire was messing with her eyesight but she was able to make out two things, a figure in gold and a triangle eye-patch.

The laughter dies down as the electric blue fire does too.

"You know your brother wants to die, right?"

Mabel scoffs and rolls her eyes even though she felt a sense of guilt. Was it her fault for making him feel as if death was the best choice? "Whatever. He's the least of my concern."

The figure's eye glows red and the fire was now an unpleasant blood colour, it flashes back to its original hue and the flames roar. "You nearly choked him to death this morning."

"H-how would you know that?", Mabel questions. She was beginning to get impatient, she wanted to be dreaming about something fantasy-like rather than having a conversation that actually uses your brain in order to reply.

"I have eyes. I can see just about everything including your thoughts.", the male replies with a smile, he snaps his fingers as a ball of words appear in his hand. "You see this? These are your thoughts. If I were to smash this, it would stop your thinking process and your mind would go blank. It doesn't do much harm but it'd be pretty fun to see you in pain. After all, pain is hilarious."

The brunette blinks a couple of times, she examines the ball of text and was in shock of how they were her actual thoughts. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!", Mabel shouts as she was nearly in tears. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU WISH TO HURT ME?!"

"Oh.. I'm not doing this because I hate you.", the figure says. He raises his free hand as the flames follow, the fire roars and grows as smoke devours the oxygen. The brunette coughs and had tears stream down her cheeks, her lungs were filling and deflating with smoke and ash. "I'm doing this because you hurt my beloved Pinetree."

"I.. I-!"

"I'm glad you don't remember me but this should be a lesson.", the male growls in a low tone. He steps out of the fire pit and crushes the ball of thoughts, he then raises his arms as the fire follows the order once more. He brings his arm down as the flames came to life and attacked Mabel, she was squirming and attempting to fight for her life. She starts to scream, begging for the pain to stop as she coughs out apologies and forgiveness. The actions brought a grin to the blonde's face as he takes a bow.

"Farewell shooting star. May you forever be haunted by this nightmare."

Dipper hears a blood-curling shrill not far in the distance, he looks back thinking that it was only his imagination. The scream continues and he knew that it wasn't his ears playing tricks on him. He takes the path back to the Mystery Shacks as he picks up his pace.

He chimes in and gently gloses the entrance door. He stops to catch his breath.

'It sounds like it was coming from upstairs..', Dipper ponders. He walks up the stairs as he stands behind Ford and Stan.

The screams and what sounded like sobs continued to ramble on, Stan was now pounding the door and yelling. Ford tries to turn the door knob but it wouldn't budge, it was locked.

"MABEL! ARE YOU OKAY?!", Stan shouts as his fists continue to clash with the door.

The scream bounces off the walls of the room, the three also hear oinks and squeals. Dipper pulls out a bobby pin from his pocket and picks the lock, the door swings open as the two elders barged their way inside. They now huddle around Mabel, shaking her even though they knew that the movement would only affect her dream.

In the moment, Mabel wakes up gasping for air. She uses her sleeves to wipe her tears and falls into her Grunkles' arms as Waddles joined in on their hug. She begins to complain and explain her nightmare.

Dipper didn't think that the happiest girl alive could ever cry and shriek in a spine-shivering way. Literally, Mabel didn't have any problems and was proud of who she was.

"I-I was burning.. And screaming at the top of my lungs and apologizing.. And.. And..! Th-the figure just watched me, he was so happy to see me in pain..", Mabel whimpers. "He.. He said I hurt his l-loved one wh-when I didn't know who he was..!"

"It's okay Mabel, you're safe here.", Ford reassures. "Could you try and describe the person's appearance?"

Dipper examines his sister from behind Stan and Ford, he was able to see what seemed like burns on her skin. Perhaps she had an evil Dream Demon..?

"H-he wore a lot of yellow.. A-and he had a triangle shaped eye-patch b-but my vision wasn't the best..", Mabel explains.

'Yellow..? And had a triangle eye-patch..? There's no way..'

"The way you describe this person makes them sound like 'him'.. Are you sure Mabel?", Ford asks, Mabel nods in response, she wasn't lying.

"You have to believe me Grunkle Ford. I know what I saw and for once, I'm telling the truth."

"I - uh - I hope you're okay Mabel.", Dipper says, he slowly steps back. Mabel glares at him, staring at his hat and her eyes widen. "A-and I think you should get those burns checked."

"B-burns?!", the feeling of panic washes all over Mabel. She begins to check her imperfect body, examining for burns and other marks.

'From what I know, whatever a Dream Demon does to you physically, it shows and affects your reality state..', Dipper thinks to himself.

"Oh my god! I'll get the bandages!", Stan cries, he runs out of the room with sonic speed.

"I don't think bandaids will heal 'em..", Ford mumbles. He sighs and starts talking with Mabel, asking her to confirm certain things.

'Maybe there are good Dream Demons and bad Dream Demons? No.. The book only stated 'Dream Demons', what exactly is their goal?'

"So.. He hurt you because you hurt his so called loved one?", Ford asks, the brunette nods to confirm the fact. "Did the figure just say 'loved one' or did he say a specific name or-?"

"He called him pinetree..", Mabel says. She glances up to where her brother was standing, Dipper's eyes widen.

"Pinetree..?", Ford repeats, he looks to where or what Mabel was looking at. His and Mabel's eyes meet and stare into Dipper's soul, the brunette's inner-self panics and knew he had to leave now.

"I-I'm going to excuse myself.", he says and runs out in a rush, passing by Stan who had the first aid kit in his hands.

There was no way that Bill Cipher's true intentions were to hurt him or his family, no matter how much they deserved it.

"Hey Mabel, I got the first aid kit. You alright?", Grunkle Stan asks. "Uh.. What are you guys looking at?"

"MR. CIPHER! YOU BROKE ONE OF THE RULES!", Tracer yells, she looked as if she was going to throw her clipboard at him. Bill could see the smoke steaming from her ears as her face was tomato red. "YOU COULD LOSE YOUR POSITION AND BE FIRED, RESULTING IN YOU LOSING EVERYTHING!"

"I'm just doing my job.", Bill says calmly. "I'm simply protecting Pinetree by solving his problems. That's what Dream Demons are supposed to do, right?"

Tracer pushes her glasses up and crosses her arms across her chest. "Yes, it is their duty but you made number 11037 suffer! I understand your intention but that dreamer didn't have a Demon! This goes against all the rules of being a Dream Demon!"

"J.D said that us Dream Demons have every right to invade and take over any dreamer's fantasy. We then would have control of that dreamer's dream and could do whatever we wanted.", Bill explains. Tracer knew something was up but the blonde didn't seem like someone who would publicly announce his problem, she sighs and shakes her head in disappointment.

"I understand but Cipher, promise me that you won't do this to another child without a Dream Demon.", Tracer says, her eyes are glued to the floor. "You have every right to do it to another dreamer with a Demon but please. Don't do it to one without a Demon."

Bill chuckles softly, it gradually gets louder and it turns into the laugh of a devil. Tracer steps back in fear, her pen was taking some notes on its own as she felt nothing but terror. His laugh dies down and he uses his free hand to wipe away his tears of joy as the flames in his other hand vanishes.

"Look Oviwat, I can't keep promises.", Bill says as his hand glow with electric blue flames. "But if your dreamer was nearly choked to death, wouldn't you like to take revenge?"

"...", Tracer was silent for a moment. "You're psychotic Cipher."

"You say tomato, I say tomato."


	6. Chapter 6

_'Our love is god.'_

Dipper's running on fumes now, he was totally fired. Dipper tripping on shrooms now, thinking that he could hide. Dipper is done for, there's no doubt now, notify next to kin. Dipper is trying to keep Ford out.

Too late, he got in.

Well, more like 'Too late, he found Dipper.'

"Dipper.", Ford sucks in the cool air, he was out of breath after chasing his nephew into the depths of the forest. "What is the meaning of this? You bring up this person in your dream today and they try to kill Mabel in her sleep!"

"H-how do you know for sure if it was the person in my dream?!", Dipper retorts, there was no point in defending himself but he had to try. "I didn't tell you anything but what he did for me! He's a good person, they're nothing alike."

"You ran out of the room when we looked at you, what's your explanation for that?!"

"I - I thought I didn't have a reason to be there, y-you looked like you had it covered.", Dipper says, it was more of 'you guys were staring into my soul and thinking that I had something to do with this so I panicked' kind of thing. His palms were starting to sweat, it was a sign of nervousness. "Please Grunkle Ford, you have to believe me. The person in my dream had nothing to do with this."

"I gave you my book to read! I'm assuming you read it so why don't you tell me what or who exactly is this person?!", Ford yells, he crosses his arms across his chest and looked impatient. The brunette knew he was sick of him, lying and trying to play victim even if Mabel was the one who's faking it.

Dipper goes silent. He didn't want to say cause everyone would know that Bill has returned. He had to continue lying, it was the only way for him to reason with the elder even if it was just a spiral of lies.

"Answer me Dipper!"

"I didn't read your book yet. I was busy..", he was technically telling the truth. He didn't reach the Dream Demon section or read it yet since Bill already told him what he was. He tried to maintain eye-contact and tried to not stutter, Dipper had to prove his innocence.

"You're lying.", Ford calls out, his voice softens and his anger cools down. If his nephew wasn't going to tell the truth, he had to emotionally weaken him. "You used to be so close to everyone, things haven't been the same. Dipper.. What happened to you?"

"Y-you're really gonna pin it on me?", Dipper asks innocently, his voice cracks and tears bubbled in his eyes. He laughs, it wasn't a sweet laugh. He was losing his mind. "You're going to blame it all on me. You're thinking 'oh, Dipper told me about this person in his dream and a person tried to kill Mabel in her dream. These two ideas are connected and Dipper has to be blamed.', right?!"

"I don't like your attitude young man, control yourself."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!!", the brunette yells, his voice echos in the abandoned tree area. "Maybe you wouldn't blame me if I didn't tell you anything. If Mabel didn't try to choke me to death, then we could've avoided her 'nightmare'. If I didn't exist, then you'd all be living a perfect life and wouldn't be experiencing any problems."

"Dipper, let's not overthink the situation here.", Ford tries to reason, ignoring every word that came out of his mouth. "We're just creating a theory of what may have happened, starting with the knowledge you and Mabel have given me."

"Did you hear what I just said?! Y-you probably want me dead..!"

A swirling storm was boiling in Dipper's heart, a rage of emotions he held back forever was beginning to boil. The brunette falls onto his knees, he clutches his stomach with his hand and keeps his gaze on the dirt ground.

"You wanna know what happened this morning Grunkle Ford? I'll tell you. Mabel tried to kill me by suffocating me with her bare hands because she's a bratty bitch like that.", Dipper confesses. "I hope you're happy hearing the truth.."

"Th-tha--"

"That's a lie? I expected you to say that. But I'm not lying, you just think I am for attention. Or that you believe in Mabel more, thinking that someone like her would never do something never dare to do something as cruel as that.", Dipper's hand digs into the dirt ground, creating patterns of lines and images. Like a fascinated and distracted child, he carves a circle and extends the drawing with branches."You don't know how she's actually like."

"Dipper, listen to me. I believe you but everything is too hard to intake at the moment.", Ford starts off, he looks down to the brunette who was now mumbling some words. He ignores the action and sighs. "I know you're mad and you feel as if the entire world is against you but believe me, it does get better."

Dipper's eyes shoot open, his eyes glow a translucent white. Ford steps back, only now realizing the summoning ritual carved into the ground. The wind spirals, sending leaves to create a tornado like action as the tree branches give in to the ritual.

"Everyone says it gets better but it never does!! I'm tired Grunkle Ford, I'm sick of the way everyone treats me!! Now, I think it's time for it to come to an end!", Dipper cries, his dried tears fades into his skin as carvings of strange designs appear in his skin, surrounding him from his head to his toes.

The brunette throws his ocean blue jacket onto the dirt ground, exposing his arms which was now covered in endless cracks of designs. Ford shields his eyes with his sleeves as a bright luminescence consumes the forest area, there was a gust of wind that push the leaves and trees backwards before falling back in place.

Ford opens his eyes to see a dim sunshine yellow light, he steadily gets onto his knees only to result in him falling back onto his hands. He looks up to the sparkles of dust and fog that surrounded the figure standing in front of him, their eyes meet and Ford knew he had to escape.

"Hey Pinetree, I really didn't think you out of all people would summon me.", the male whispers into Dipper's ear, the brunette smiles. Ford recognized the voice and knew that he had to get Dipper away. The figure picks up Dipper in the bridal-style position and walks towards Ford. "Gravity Falls~ It's great to be back once again!"

"B-Bill, can you put me down?"

"Aw, you're cute when you're flustered! But no, I'll keep you in my arms a little longer.", Bill looks down and gives Ford a sinister smile. "Well, well, well.. If it isn't my good ol' pal Sixer?! What a surprise! I didn't think I'd see you out here with Pinetree! Look Sixer, Pinetree was telling the truth and yes, I was the one who tried to kill Shooting Star in her sleep. Only because she deserves it after all the shit she did to my beloved Pinetree."

"Dipper! Snap out of it! Bill's got you wrapped around his finger!", Ford warns in a panicked-like tone, he just wanted the best for his nephew. "You have to resist and fight!"

"Geez, you're still the same after all these years.", Bill mumbles. "I've been to twenty-thousand different dimensions and whenever I'm with Pinetree, you always assume that he's under a spell. HA! HILARIOUS! YOU NEVER CHANGE!!"

"Bill, please stop."

"Oh, now you're feeling all sorry? Look Pinetree, I don't want to hurt you even more since you're hurt enough. If you want me to shut up, I'll shut up."

Bill gently puts the brunette down, Dipper dusts off some dirt from his clothes and allows the blonde to drape his jacket over his shoulders.

"Th-thanks.. Look Grunkle Ford, I know that you want what's right for me but I'm not a child anymore! I'm 18, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I don't need you to tell me what's right or wrong.", Dipper says. "A-and I'm not under anyone's control, I'm still me! You can tell by looking into my eyes, no weird eye-colour so it's alright. I'm safe."

Ford's eyes softens, he nods with a weak smile. "Okay. I mean, if Bill means a lot to you then there's nothing I can do."

Dipper smiles, it was a small smile. "Thank you Grunkle Ford. I'm glad that you understand."

"But that's Sixers' lie, isn't it?"

"No Bill, I'm being honest.", Ford snaps. "Maybe we got off on the wrong terms and we could start over again."

Dipper thought that was suspicious, every word that just fumbled out of his mouth was something his Grunkle would never say. Especially to Bill Cipher, Gravity Falls' most wanted demon.

"Look, I really wanted to zap you with this large ass gun to knock you unconscious as revenge.", Bill says as he summons some kind of ray gun. "But I know you're lying Sixer, you just want to keep up your reputation so you could kill me in the end."

"Bill, he said he kind of trusts us.", Dipper repeats, his eyes dart the ground. "So please believe him."

Bill sighs and crosses his arms across his chest. "Okay, fine. But this better not be some sick prank."

"Trust me Bill, it isn't.", Ford reassures. He steadily gets onto his feet, he gives Dipper a nod of confirmation and beams a small smile.

Either way, Bill went all 'pew-pew' and shot Ford with electric blue lazer beams. The elder was electrocuted and he faded into pixelated dust. Dipper was shook as he had Infinity War flashbacks and runs to the spot where his Grunkle was before, tears began to swell and he had the urge to punch the shit out of the demon.

"WhAT THE HELL BILL?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!!", Dipper fumes. Bill chuckles which turns to some psychotic laughter then it dies down. The blonde wipes his fake tears and reaches out for the brunette.

"Don't worry Pinetree, you're dreaming again."

"Wh-WhAt?!!"

"Yeah, it really does suck. I actually want to shoot Sixer out of existence for blaming you.", Bill muses with a grin. "Everything that happened from you performing the ritual to now was all part of your imagination and a bit of my magic."

"Th-then what happened to the actual me?!", Dipper questions with panic in his tone. Bill sighs and snaps his fingers, a bubble pops into existence and shows the brunette's current state.

Lying unconscious in the middle of the forest. Dipper was confused as to why Grunkle Ford wasn't there or even bothered to carry him back.

Was he that much of a burden..?

"I know what you're thinking kid but the light blinded Sixer, he had to run back to the shack to gather some material before getting you.", Bill explains. Rather than popping, the bubble forms into the shape of a butterfly and then becomes real. The blue morpho butterfly flutters its blue-black wings and flies into the distorted grey sky.

"Bye bye little butterfly..", Dipper mumbles and smiles to himself. Unexpectedly, a throbbing pain lashes throughout his body. He screams in agony, collapsing onto his knees as Bill blazes to aid the brunette's wounds.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Pinetree.", Bill reassures. The blonde first examines Dipper, he blames himself for not taking note of the cracks in the brunette's skin from the ritual. Dipper continues to scream, the searing pain was sharp and rushes to every joint of his body.

"You're such a rebellious teenager Pinetree, you're not the awkward and sweaty kid I used to know. You've grown up."

"I-I appreciate y-yoUR cOMPLEMENTS BUT I'M IN PAIN BILL!!", Dipper shrieks. "USE YOUR MAGIC LIPS O-OR SOMETHING!!"

"M-magic lips..? Okay, that's new. As much as I'd love to mark you, these ritual carvings have to be taken care of with caution so my lips won't work this time.", Bill teases. He pulls out a roll of ivory cloth bandages from his pocket, the band-aids extend as they wrap around the brunette's arms. An emotion of warmth took over as the bandages recited their own little spell to heal the marks that the ritual had created.

"I - uh - thanks again.", Dipper mumbles, he avoids making eye contact since he was feeling somewhat guilty. Bill had done so much for him in such little time and he gave nothing in return.

When you're an almighty powerful dream demon, what would you need if you could always create it?

"Hey.. you look sad and sad spelled backwards is 'das' and 'das' not good. What's up?"

"You already read my mind, there's no point of asking..", Dipper sighs. He felt as if he had to return the favor, just to make it even or to balance things out between them.

"You being here with me is enough so don't think that you have to make it up to me when your existence already brings me happiness. Everything is made out of matter, therefore you matter Pinetree."

Dipper smiles, he felt all tingly inside. It was the first time someone had ever said something so heartwarming to him in years.

"Oh yeah, I'm just wondering.. Why did you attempt to summon me? Was it because you couldn't bare to see me only in your dreams?"

"Very flirtatious Mr. Cipher.", the brunette rolls his eyes, he then giggles and Bill's heart just melts because holy crap it's the Dipper Pines standing in front of him that he hated but suddenly caught feelings for??? "But - uh - yeah.. That's kind of the reason, I also needed your s-support.."

Ah yes, Bill Cipher the almighty seeing dream demon, flirting with his dreamer. High quality content right there folks.

"Why are you acting so nice towards me? You tried to kill me and everyone I loved or maybe used to love.. I don't understand you Bill."

"People change Pinetree. I changed, you changed. We all changed for the better, some for the worse but change is a good sign of maturity, Bill says.

"I-I guess? I - uh - I don't know.. Everything is so damn confusing and I just hate it. I feel like I haven't found anything about you and here I am, saying I uncovered all of Gravity Falls' secrets."

"I'm not your therapist Pinetree, talk to me like I'm your friend.", Bill speaks. He snaps his fingers once again, making him and Dipper teleport into a dome, just the two of them standing on the glossy tiles surrounded with flowers and gateways. "These dream sessions are getting nowhere and I just want to have fun with you. Let's make your dreams more entertaining, shall we?"

Now, Dipper being the awkward and not-so-pure child he is, flushes a rose pink. "I - I don't like where this is going. The way you said that sounded very suggestive and uh - I'm scared??"

"Huh? OHHH. Yeah, no. I'm going to allow you to study me for your research."

"R-really?!", Dipper's eyes light up and twinkle brighter than the sun. Well, only in Bill's vision because Dipper is his sun- "That's so cool! Thanks so much Bill, I couldn't ever be more happy doing something I love."

"Doing something you love? There are two ways to interpret that.", the blonde gives the lenny face as his eyebrows raise multiple times.

The brunette playfully shoves the taller male back as he laughs. "You're starting to sound like a perv'!"

"Whatever you were thinking before was incorrect. We're not doing that just yet."

"Not yet? Oh god."

Bill grins. He reaches in his pockets and pulls out a notebook with a blue pinetree in the middle of it. "Here you go Pinetree, I made this just for you."

Dipper stares at the item, examining it carefully as he then takes it from Bill's hands. He lifts the cover gently as the notebook then flies out of his hands, the plain pages flipping rapidly in the air before stopping on a golden sheet.

"This is for you, well duh, why else would I give this to you out of the blue?", the blonde snickers as he uses his hand to control the notebook as he brings it down to Dipper's eye level. "This chapter - or section - however you want to call it, is all about me! You get to jot down every small detail about me because you love me so much."

"I'm not sure about the loving you part yet but okay, that's really generous of you Bill.", Dipper says, showing his thanks. "This is like a one month early birthday present and probably the only one I've recieved in so long. Thank you. C-can I hug you?"

"What kind of dream would this be if we didn't hug or touch each other?", Bill asks as he pulls the shorter male into his chest.

"It wouldn't be a dream, it'd be a nightmare."

Dipper closes his eyes and nuzzles closer into the blonde's chest, he wanted this feeling of happiness to last forever. He knew that gis dream was coming to an end and could feel the vibrations of his fantasy turning black and white. He clutches tighter onto Bill as the blonde did the same.

"Farewell Pinetree, I'll see you tonight."

Just like that, Dipper jerks awake with his one-month early birthday gift in his hands. He was still in the middle of the forest but he could care less about his surroundings, he gets onto his feet and walks.

He didn't know where but just to a place where he could never be found.


	7. Chapter 7

_'It's all fun and games 'til somebody falls in love.'_

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed.

Even if Bill committed to being a 'good guy', he couldn't wash away his past deeds of evil.

Maybe it was his fault for not taking care of his body properly in his first life, penis cancer shouldn't even be a thing. Maybe it was his fault for going with his friend and not taking place of the driver, Bill wonders where that friend was now. It was probably his fault for turning down one of the psychopaths in his school and saying "Why the hell should I date a creepy-ass psycho like you?".

That action of his led to a mass shooting at his California high school and him being the main target. Many other innocent individuals were shot to death and those people had their significant other. Well, the psycho was sick and out of their mind because of harsh rejection. He should've got over it and moved on instead of getting revenge. Hopefully he rots in the blazing pits of hell.

So maybe it wasn't a bunch of kids who killed him, it was technically his fault?

Then there was his fourth life. Living as a demonic triangle with overpowered magic who ruled over the Nightmare Realm. The almighty demon was erased by a memory gun and he even saw his future coming.

Why go through the process of world domination if you were going to die in the end?

There's only one answer.

For the fun of it because it's all fun and games until somebody dies.

The blonde sighs and sinks into his seat made of toy stature humans. His room door swings open and he was greeted by Tracer.

"Hey there Oviwat, what's up?", Bill greets, hopping out of his seat as he backflips and lands on his feet. The female keeps a straight face and pushes her ruby frames up, she summons her clipboard and pen as she stares into Bill's eyes.

"You're in big trouble Mister Cipher."

The blonde sighs, he's had enough of hearing about the consequences. "If it has anything to do with the whole issue of me nearly suffocating Shooting Star in her dream, I don't want to hear it."

The brunette shakes her head with a visible smile. "I was kidding, you've got a visitor from the Nightmare Realm.", Tracer exclaims.

"You really got me there Oviwat, I can't even keep my face straight since I'm not straight!", he jokes a bit too proudly. Tracer rolls her eyes as a sly grin appears on her face, she hated everything about Bill but yet his presence entertained her.

"Coming out already? We know Mister Cipher. Your behaviour and actions with your Dreamer screamed 'I have the big gay' energy."

"Geez, my gay-ness radiated that much energy? Wow, I'm impressed.", Bill grins. He clears his throat and walks out of his room with Tracer. "Anyways, who has come to visit me? I didn't think I'd be remembered."

"He's blue and his surname is Cipher.."

"But my dad is dead."

"Uh, it's your younger brother. Will Cipher? Is here to visit you?", Tracer says. "He made an appointment from the Nightmare Realm yesterday to come to visit you."

Will Cipher? William Cipher?

The name rang a small bell in the blonde's twisted mind.

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS HERE? WHAT? WHERE?", Bill exclaims, he teleports to the hall he first appeared in as Tracer's footsteps echoes in the hall as she catches up to the blonde.

The female tries to catch her breath as she opens the doors that Bill somehow didn't notice was there before. What came through the fiberglass doors was a male, slightly shorter than Bill, who was dressed in a baby blue hoodie as the drawstrings created a small bow. He had skinny ripped jeans that matched the colour of his dyed celeste hair and lapis crystal eyes. As he steps in, he beams a warm welcoming smile as he ran into Bill's arms for a hug.

"H-hey Bill, how's it like being a d-different kind of Dream D-Demon?", Will chirps. Bill smiles to himself, his younger brother has changed so much. His self-confidence was bursting through the roofs and the blonde was so proud.

"It's going better than I thought it would it be.", he admits, having a certain brunette in mind. "I didn't think I'd be able to see you so soon."

"Y-you tried to visit our dimension y-yesterday but fo-for some reason, th-they wouldn't let you through. S-so there obviously h-had to be an-another way fo-for me to see you.", Will stutters out as he beams a shy smile.

"Mhm, valid point. Hey, let's go talk in my room."

"Uh.. O-okay."

Bill takes his brother by the arm as they vanish into thin air because of his teleportation skills, Tracer smiles to herself because of the brother's healthy relationship with each other as she walks down the hall and to the lord's office.

"Greetings and salutations Tracer, did you prepare me another slushie?", Jason Dean asks as he puts one of his guns back into its proper slot.

"Yes sir-" the brunette answers as she snaps and a large-sized cup with the blue-raspberry flavour pops into her hand. "-Here you go."

"Ah, thank you. I haven't froze my brain in such a while, the slushie does such a wonderful job at numbing the pain.", J.D replies as he takes a slurp. Tracer didn't realize until now of how tired the lord looked, it was normal for him to be seen with many bags under his eyes but at this point, he looked like a grumpy millennial who hasn't had their coffee in two hours.

"Sir, you should stop drinking your slushies. It's becoming addictive and that's not healthy.", she comments. Jason Dean shrugs and gives a sly grin.

"Slushies are my drug darlin', it numbs the pain I've felt in my past life and it does a pretty damn good job."

Tracer bites her lip and sighs. "I understand, let's change the subject to what I originally came for. Bill Cipher?"

"Oh yeah, what about him? Is this about him attempting to kill number 1134 in her dream? If so, he had every right to do that."

"Sir, we already established the fact that Dream Demons aren't allowed to invade Dreamers without Dream Demons.", the brunette reminds him. She brings out her clipboard and tears a sheet of paper out of the clip part. The piece of paper swiftly flies and lands in J.D's free hand, the raven scans the writing then tosses it in the trash.

"I don't see why you're so concerned about our newbie, he's doing his job pretty damn well to me.", J.D mumbles as he drinks his slushie. "There's no need to fear Bill and his actions."

"I-it's just that.. He's falling for his Dreamer, it's quite obvious.", Tracer says. "According to my calculations, which were on that sheet you threw out, Bill's most powerful magic unleash depending on his feelings. With his Dreamer being tormented and such, don't you think his powers will explode out of love and rage?"

"Love is a strange thing Tracer, it makes you do all sorts of crazy shit such as convincing your significant other to poison the popular girl and having her kill two of the dumbass jocks.", Jason smirks as joyous memories flash in his mind. He laughs then deeply exhales, he frowns before taking another sip. "Geez, I need to get over Veronica.. As I was saying before, let Bill continue to care for his Dreamer. We'll deal with his shit once it gets too extreme."

"He's insane sir. Knowing Bill as a previous almighty demon with cautious powers.. Who knows what he's planning?! He's deadly, like those explosive sprays!"

"No more Tracer. Like I said, we'll deal with it once it gets out of hand.", J.D repeats. "Now let's get back to the main plotline before the readers get sick of this filter."

"I-I'm sorry? What filter?"

"I-I can't believe you made me lie to your boss' secretary like that..", Will mumbles as his face sinks into a pine tree-shaped pillow. "You k-know how much I hate lying!"

The blonde rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms across his chest. "Quit your complaining, you agreed to help me carry out my plan.", Bill snarls, the younger's eyes swell with tears but he blinks them away.

"I'm only doing this because I owe you Bill.. And that you're insanely in love with the kid that you nearly murdered. Human emotions really do some weird things to you..", Will whispers. Bill's eyes gleam a bloody red and the other cowers in fear. "O-okay, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it, forgive me! J-just don't be mad!"

Bill exhales, the fire building up behind him cools down as it vanishes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just that my Pinetree deserves the best and his life is just shit."

Will beams a smile. "N-no, don't worry about it. I understand what you mean, your Dreamer deserves the world. I-it's j-just that y-you can't give him what he wants since you're missing your deal-making powers..", he mumbles softly. "A-and you just apologized. I don't know you are anymore."

"I'm Bill Cipher, your older brother that you love so much?", the blonde grins as his brother giggles.

The two brothers chuckle in the dead silence before looking back up and at each other.

"You can drop the act now.", Bill says as his tone of voice became serious. "The lord doesn't monitor us in our rooms as it's an invasion of privacy."

Will lets an over-exaggerated sigh of relief escape his lips as rose petals dance around his body, removing his disguise.

He still had the celeste colour hair and crystal lapis eyes but he wasn't in what people would consider 'babey' and 'wholesome'. He had a galactic cloak which was navy in the outside as there was a printing of a galaxy like image with stars and constellations on the opposing side. Will had an ivory dress-shirt with a tree-trunk brown medieval vest on top of it, he also had jet-black dress pants which extended to the bottom of his polished shoes.

"Thank goodness. I was getting tired of acting and drama isn't my strongest suit.", Will says as he pulls out his glasses from one of his cloak pockets. "Let's get started Bill."

Bill sits on the bed, next to his brother, as he crosses his legs and closes his eyes. He shuts them tight, focusing all his energy in the core of his mind and levates off the mattress. The blonde begins to glow with an aura of electric blue fire, Will immediately retreats to the ground as he uses his cotton-candy pink water powers to take the form of a book. The morphed-water object explodes as an ancient spellbook appears in his hands. The azure-haired male holds out the book as it floats into the air, now glowing the same blue magic that his brother was glowing.

The book flips open, the pages tear apart as the hard-cover and a few hundred pages drop to the ground as selected sheets stay in the air. The encrypted text strips from the pages and goes onto Bill's arms which then dissolves into his skin, the sheets crumple to the ground as Will whispers an ancient chant.

Just like that, the ritual was complete.

Bill was brought back to the bed, still in his crossed-leg position. The blue aura has faded away along with the latin text.

"Did it work?", the blonde asks, blinking a couple of times as his vision adjusted back to the light of the room.

Will shrugs. "Definitely, I am the world's almighty magic user after all. But it's only temporary, this ritual will only give you your nightmare magic for 24 hours."

"That's more than enough time.", Bill says as he gets onto his feet. He beams a smile at his brother and tackles him for a hug, Will smiles and hugs the older back. "You're the best younger brother anyone could ever ask for."

"I-I know, you tell me that a lot.", Will answers with a giggle. They release and stand in silence for a few seconds before Will clears his throat. "I'm going to head back now. I've got some classes left and my time is up."

Bill frowns. "That's alright, just visit me when you can. Good luck!", he exclaims before snapping and summoning a portal to the Nightmare Realm. The blonde smiles with glee as Will waves farewell and steps into the portal.

The galactic gateway closes and Bill flops onto his bed. He shouldn't let Tracer and the Dream Demon lord find out about the whole ritual thing, it would cause chaos and he probably would be banned from seeing his Pinetree.

Now with his Nightmare Realm magic back for a day, he could travel to any dimension he wanted.

Which includes the real world where his beloved Pinetree would be found.

Bill Cipher summons his cane as he twirls the stick in his hand like a baton, he grins as a portal opens. He back-flips into the portal as he began to fall through the warp, his emotions were feeling all jumpy and mixed just seeing the multiple time-zone portals that appeared in his eyes.

He scans all the gateways as he searches for the one, his eyes barely glimpse past the 'actual' timezone. The blonde stops his endless falling as he levitates in mid-air, he uses his arm to pull the portal towards him. Bill smiles as he steps in.

Once he steps out of the opening, he was in the nostalgic area that people knew as the infamous Gravity Falls.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Blink back to let me know.'_

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon.", Pacifica says as she pours a cup of jasmine tea into the porcelain cup.

"You're saying that as if I visited last last week. It's only been a couple of months.", Dipper lets out an awkward chuckle before sipping on the tea. He places the cup back on its plate and holds onto it, his hands being heated by the warmth of the drink.

"Time really does fly by quickly Dipper..", she answers with a sigh. "It really does feel like only yesterday when you last came."

"Yeah.. It did feel like yesterday..", he repeats, he gave a small smile and tired worn-out eyes.

Pacifica Northwest was what Dipper considered a friend, she was someone he would visit quite often whenever he returned to Gravity Falls. She was somebody and one of the only people he trusted, asides from Wendy but she wasn't in town anymore.

Wendy left Gravity Falls three years ago and moved to another state for some business. Due to her departure, the two haven't been able to continue their 'swapping hats' tradition which saddens the brunette. Of course they keep in contact and text every once in a while but things have changed as the texting has become less frequent. Maybe an occasional 'hey' every five months.

After the Northwest family went bankrupt, they decided to start small and tried to build up to their legacy once more. It took some rebuilding and actual effort into their work but in the end, it was all worth it. The Northwests aren't the richest anymore but they are in the high economic class. Pacifica's parents also reformed and aren't hungry for money anymore, they now genuinely care and pay attention to their daughter.

Dipper had to admit, he was proud of Pacifica for her transformation and learning from her past. She even aged better than Mabel and that meant a lot, her beauty was now natural and Mabel was just plastic-straw fake. All that plastic could kill the turtles and the vsco girls wouldn't like that.

She pours herself a cup of tea and puts down the chinatown teapot before taking a seat in front of the brunette. Pacifica notices his grip on the cup and it looked aggressively tight that the cup would explode, splashing tea all over the countertop cover. You wouldn't be able to sense any kind of emotion from Dipper's blank poker face but his eyes gave an entire story.

"Hey.. You seem out of it, do you wanna - uh - talk about it?", the platinum blonde offers with a friendly smile.

Dipper glaces up from his glass, meeting with her gaze before looking back down to his reflection in the tea. "Thank you Pacifica, that would be.. great.", he replies with a weak grin.

"Anytime, we're friends after all.", she reminds the brunette as she gives her signature smile.

"But you have to promise me to not tell a soul. Whatever happens in this room stays in this room and between us.", Dipper says.

"You sound like every teenage girl who's talking about their secret crush but promise me Pines, you got my word."

"Maybe it is about my 'secret crush'..", Dipper mumbles. Pacifica stares blankly at him for a few seconds, barely blinking before quietly squealing.

"Oh my god, no way! You finally found the boy?! Like, the one?!", the platinum-blonde bursts, she was out of her chair and her arms were on the tabletop. The brunette blushes as he hesitantly nods. "Dipper, you need to spill. Like, right now. I don't care who this mysterious stranger is but I will forever support you and this guy."

"Thanks a lot, I really needed to hear that from someone.", he answers with a sad smile. Pacifica was able to tell that something else was wrong.

"Hey, you still look bothered. You wanna tell me about that too?", she offers as she sits back into her seat. "Only if you're comfortable with talking about it."

"Well - uh - a whole lot of shit happened today.. Mabel tried to choke me and pretends that nothing ever happened. My 'crush' tries to kill her in her dream and I got in trouble and nearly summoned my crush to kill my grunkle..", Dipper says, explaining it to the best of his ability.

"In Mabel's dream?", Pacifica repeats and the brunette nods for confirmation. "So, you fell for this guy that appears in only your dreams? I don't know Dipper, this sounds sketchy."

"And it's only been a day or two since he came back.. I find it fascinating, he gave me a journal in my dream and I woke up with it in my hands!", Dipper exclaims as he pulls out the journal with the pine tree symbol on it. Pacifica examines it carefully and gives a smile.

"It's a very nice journal.", she compliments, her arm extends out to the book as her hand rests on top of the object. "May I?"

Dipper nods and watches his friend flip through the many thick sheets.

"This is in really good condition! How the hell..?", the blonde's voice trails off, her eyes glance back up and returns the journal. "Sorry but the quality of those pages are like the world's weight in gold! It's expensive and classy, you better keep that safe and hidden."

"Don't worry Pacifica, I intend on doing that.", Dipper answers with a laugh. He glances over to the clock that was ticking, it was half-past one and he didn't want to bother Pacifica's parents. "I think I should head out now, I don't want to stay for too long. I'm kind of worried of what the consequences may be if I don't return."

Pacifica nods. "Don't worry, I understand Dipper. Just visit whenever you can, you're always welcome here.", she says with a warm smile. Dipper stands up from his seat and tucks the chair back in, he picks up his bags as Pacifica walks him to the door.

"Goodbye Pacifica, please tell your parents I said thanks."

"I will, and good luck with your demon love life.", she teases as the brunette gives a confused and shocked look. She lets out a small laugh. "Your secret is safe with me Dipper, I won't tell a soul. Also, don't make any deals with him."

Dipper nods as he waves Pacifica goodbye as he walks out the door. The blonde's smile fades as she watches the brunette's silhouette disappear into the depths of the woods. She gently closes the door and walks to the table as she takes a seat.

'I want nothing but the best for him. So Bill, please don't pull any of your crap..', she thinks to herself before letting out a sigh.

Dipper Pines was taking another stroll in the woods, he was taking the same uninteresting dull path that intersected between the Mystery Shack and Pacifica's cottage. There were many twists, turns and curves but he had all of them memorized and knew where each path led.

The brunette used to feel as if he were Alice in Wonderland, always being curious about where each little thing came from and where each path led. Curious of everything and how the strange and wacky world came to be.

So maybe nothing of Gravity Falls have changed over the years but as if Dipper would have noticed, he came back every year and did literally the same things.

Sleep. Explore. Talk. Eat. Repeat.

It was the same thing every single day and to be honest, it got boring. Gravity Falls isn't supposed to be boring, it's supposed to be mysterious and full of wonder.

As the years flew by, everyone grew and got older, became mature and all that jazz. Nothing was the same anymore.

Dipper exhales as he pulls out the golden journal from his bag. He flips through the pages and feels the sheets, they were unmistakably soft as Pacifica mentioned before.

His eyes nearly glance past a trail that he's never seen before. Dipper stops in his tracks as he realizes that his journal was flashing a gold colour. He holds the book out in that direction and walks in the direction, the object continues to flash and glow the yellow aura.

The book flies out of his hands and Dipper knew that this wasn't a dream. He chases after the journal down the unknown and unfamiliar path.

Down the path of brambles and bushes led to an open green space filled with natural wildlife that sang their morning/afternoon songs. There was even a glistening dome set in the middle of the field. The entire scenery gave off such an aesthetically pleasing and calm vibe that he practically fell in love with it.

Dipper hadn't seen any other place like this before, it must've been new. But in a way, it seemed way too magical to even exist.

He shakes his head and runs into the dome-shaped building, hoping he would be able to get his treasured item back. He steps into the dome and butterflies greet the brunette, circling him and flying outwards which brought a smile onto his face.

Dipper's laughter fills the room and the figure sitting in a chair allows a smile to spread across his face. The book lands in the male's hands and Dipper turns around after watching the butterflies fly away.

"Hey Pinetree, fancy seeing you here."

The brunette's eyes meets the male's eyes and his smile instantly vanishes. His eyes widen and he runs up to Bill.

"I didn't think I could last another hour without you.", Dipper confesses as he tackles the demon in the seat. Bill smiles and strokes the brunette's back.

"Getting all sappy now, huh Pinetree? Don't worry, I feel the same.", Bill answers. He holds his hand out as the dome glass doors swing shut, the 'tHumP' echoes in the room as magic swirls around the two. "Let's have some fun while I'm here, alright?"


	9. Chapter 9

_'You think you danced with the devil and you love him now.'_

The dome-shaped glass structure has been transformed into a lovely ballroom, decorated with the fanciest decors and chandeliers. The lights shine and brighten up the room, it reminded Dipper of the ballroom in disney's animated movie 'Cinderella'.

After the magic did its thing, Dipper looks down to his clothes as they have magically disappeared and were replaced with a navy blue tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. He had a necktie that matched with his suit colour and had jet-black dress pants as shiny polished shoes were there to complete his look. There was a blue pine tree pin that was attached onto his tuxedo as a final touch and he thought that he looked pretty decent.

The brunette glances over to Bill and was astonished and so lost in thought because holy crap, Bill looked hella hot. Not just hot since he was a demon from hell but handsome, attractive and literally all the words that meant 'good-looking'. Dipper's gay was showing and he didn't know how to feel about it.

What Bill had on was a golden tuxedo that had a faded pattern of rectangle bricks which was a reference to his old triangle form. There was also a black bow-tie that was tied and tucked under his ivory collar and had jet-black dress pants on. His hair was styled back and revealed his other eye, which was covered by an upside-down triangle patch. His sun-kissed tan skin matched so well with his look that just brought everything together and Bill was officially the hottest person in the world.

"I like the way you think Pinetree, I am indeed the hottest person in the world."

Another thing that Dipper noticed was that their suit colours were yellow and blue, the two colours complemented each other and also resembled the sun and moon.

Dipper examines his surroundings, the once empty dome was now filled with a couple people that he recognized as humanized-forms of demons from the Nightmare Realm. Lively chatter fills the room and exclaims of cheer was all that boomed. The demons looked so happy and excited to be brought back into the real world in a new form.

The blond bends down, taking a bow as Dipper stares at him awkwardly with a rose blush on his face. Bill looks up, holds a hand out and grins.

"Would you like to dance with me Pinetree?", Bill offers. The brunette stares at the taller male's hand as if he's never seen a hand before. Dipper hesitantly reaches out and gently places his hand on top of Bill's, the blonde smiles as their hands intertwine.

Bill pulls Dipper into his arms, the action causing his hand to rest against Dipper's hip as the brunette put his hand on Bill's shoulder. The blonde tears his glance off his partner for a second, his attention was focused on an empty space. He ponders hard as his eyes flash and spark an electric blue, electric sparks zig-zagged their way across the room to that empty gap as there was a big cloud of smoke. Instantly, slow ballad music fills the room as a small ensemble of dead skeleton bodies play their parts.

As the slow music circles the room and fills the guests' ears, everyone seemed to understand that this was a ball and soon took their positions. Dipper was questioning how these demons were brought back to earth, maybe Gravity Falls just had that kind of power to do so. Bill notices that his beloved was distracted, too lost in thought and the blonde just wanted him to have a good time.

Bill smiles as he leads Dipper throughout the dance. Their bodies swaying side to side, allowing the music to control their actions. Bill lets go of the brunette, raising his arm as Dipper performs a twirl before they return to their original position. They continue to dance in sync, their hearts beating in time with the music. They were moving their shoulders smoothly, parallel with the floor and striving to lengthen each step.

The blonde was gazing into his Pinetree's eyes, staring at the beauty in front of him.

"You have beautiful eyes Pinetree, has anyone ever told you that?"

Dipper shakes his head sadly as his eyes dart the ground. His frown fades once he looks back up with a smile. "No.. but thanks for noticing, you're the first one to ever notice something about my eyes."

Bill gazes upon his eyes with a slight smile, smiling at the young male. The rhythm of their bodies that dances slowly with the faint elegant music was passionate. He twirls Dipper around, dipping him as he leans forward and closer to the blonde. Bill's jet black eyes met Dipper's hazy chocolate eyes, the blonde's breathing became shallow and his heart felt heavy inside his chest.

Mason 'Dipper' Pines was a drug and Bill Cipher was addicted.

The ballad music fills the dome and slowly tunes everything out.

Bill felt as if all eyes were on him like he was the center of attention. As someone who was the ruler of the Nightmare Realm, he should be used to it. Unfortunately, he was attracting too much. The blonde was questioning as to why he summoned all of his friends to join him on a personal afternoon. It was too nerve-wracking for him and he needed to get his mind off everything immediately.

Even as how breathtaking his Pinetree's appearance was, he kept glancing over to see if he could find his trusted brother. Will luckily notices Bill and sends him a thumbs up. The blonde gives a small smile and Will beams one back, he knew that his older brother had no ideas of what to do when it came to 'flirting'. Will did consider Bill as charming but definitely not one to flirt. In a way, flirting and being charming kind of contradicts each other but I guess that's just how it works.

"You're a good dancer.", Bill compliments which was followed with a wink. Dipper giggles and keeps the smile on his face.

"Thanks Bill, you're not so bad yourself.", Dipper answers as Bill brings his Pinetree back to his feet. The brunette kept his eyes on Bill, taking mental notes of how he kept glancing back and forth at his surroundings and his partner which causes Dipper frowns. "You seem out of it Bill, do you want to go out?"

Bill nods, quite happily. "Yeah, that would be great Pinetree." The blonde looks around and creates stairs that led upstairs to a hallway which led to two glass doors. He reaches out and Dipper lays his hand in his.

Vaguely the fingers beckon the brunette to the stairs. He leaps them up, taking three steps at a time. They walk, hand-in-hand as the blonde leads Dipper down the hall.

The rich sound of music tunes out as the two walk outside of the dome and onto a balcony, the dome had been extended and led to another part of the forest where the stars twinkle and shine under the moonlit sky.

Dipper inhales the fresh air as he keeps a small smile on his face, he couldn't take his eyes off the sky.

On the other hand, Bill couldn't take his eyes off Dipper.

The brunette gazes into the sky, trying to find a constellation or he was admiring the scenery, one of those. Dipper made Bill feel confused; he knew that he had to protect the brunette since he was his Dream Demon but perhaps he wanted something more. That was why he asked Will to come and perform the ritual on him, the blonde wanted to do everything with Dipper in the twenty-four hours he had with his beloved.

Bill tears his gaze away and looks into the sky as well.

He created this small bubble to keep his Pinetree away from harm, Bill was able to adjust it to Dipper's liking. Well, only if he put his mind to it. Bill channels his inner demon powers and concentrates on rotating and rearranging the stars.

Dipper watches in amazement as the stars gather and form a shape. The stars come together to form the big dipper and the birthmark on the brunette's forehead began to glow. Bill glances over and shifts closer to Dipper, he purposely rests his hand on the ledge of the balcony next to the brunette's hand.

"Do you want to hold hands?", Bill offers.

Dipper's eyes widen as if he's realized something mind-blowing. "You're right! If we don't hold hands here then when will we will ever?"

The blonde found the response to be adorable, he gives a small smile as Dipper returns it. Their hands intertwine and they stare into the sky.

"This is kinda gay.", Bill says out of the blue. Dipper rolls his eyes and beams another smile.

"It's not gay if you say 'no homo'."

"No homo then."

"Yes homo Bill. Yes homo."

They laugh joyously as sparks fly. Bill's laughter dies down as his grip tightens, Dipper notices as a small smile appears on his face.

"Hey Pinetree.. I gotta know, do you feel this way?", Bill asks, trying his best at hinting what he was indicating. Dipper waits for tue blonde to add-on to his sentence. "It's been nearly three nights since you met the new and reformed me but to be honest, I think I've fallen for you."

Dipper lets out a small giggle which melts the demon's heart. "Yeah I do, but I was scared of what you might say.", he says as he looks up and into the blonde's eyes.

And that's all the two were, a silly cliché. A cute pairing that you, dear reader, obsess over and that this ship somehow exists in the Gravity Falls fandom.

"So.. Now that we're alone and it's just the two of us.. What do you want to do?", the blonde uses his hands to summon powers of magic and threw them into the air as if he were shooting fireworks.

"We could.. stay here and enjoy this breathtaking view?"

Fireworks explode and creates an image of him and Dipper standing at the balcony and fades as quickly as it appeared.

"Explore the Nightmare Realm?"

Fireworks burst once again. This time, there was Bill's triangle form and Dipper in a pine tree shape holding hands which then disappeared.

"Perhaps you'd like to get sweet revenge on your sister Mabel. She deserves to die and rot.", Bill says, he glances over and notices the ashamed look on his Pinetree's face. Bill clears his throat and changes the subject.

"We could watch the smoke pour out the forest and town. We'll bring marshmallows and make s'mores. We could smile and cuddle while tHE FIRE ROARS!!"

Rather than fireworks blowing up, Bill uses his hand to summon a ring of fire around the two as faint silhouettes of Gravity Falls appear in the flames. The blonde pulls the shorter male to his chest and summons a cane, holding it up as a defensive weapon as the cane creates a force-field that protected the two.

Dipper was enjoying Bill's enthusiasm of portraying the endless possibilities of 'date' ideas but the last one was a bit too far. He didn't really mind the whole revenge idea but it just wasn't his cup of tea.

"How about we do something that doesn't involve any kind of magic?", Dipper suggests as he gently puts Bill's cane down. With that action, the barrier goes down and the flames fade into fairy dust.

The blonde frowns. "I was thinking that we could have some sort of magical and intimate 'experience' together.", Bill says with a pout, he keeps his hand intertwined with Dipper's as he uses his free hand to gesture small movements. "Only since I have little time with you in the real world and with my Nightmare Realm magic."

The brunette forehead taps the demon as he gives a small smile. "I kind of realized-"

Dipper begins to take a few steps forward and Bill follows along (since they're practically glued to each other).

"-so I decided within those three paragraphs that you should choose where we should go.", Dipper says.

Bill shrugs as he gives the brunette a grin. "Only if you say so Pinetree.", he replies as he was about to snap his fingers only to have Dipper to reach out to that hand, stopping and catching Bill's attention.

"Yes my beloved Pinetree?"

"Don't bring us anywhere near Gravity Falls. I want to be in a land where it's just us, our imagination and the beauty of nature."

"As you wish my beloved."

There was a sound of a snap, a cloud of smoke and then disappearance of Dipper Pines.


	10. Chapter 10

_'everything you do, i'm obsessed with you.'_

Tick. Tock. Tick-tock.

Everything was falling apart with every second that passes. They were anxious and getting worried sick about one specific young-adult.

"It's been three hours Ford! Where the hell is Dipper?!", Stan demands.

"Trust me Stan, Dipper is okay. He probably is taking a stroll in town to clear his mind.", Ford answers as calmly as he could.

The yelling between the two grunkles has been going on, for what you can assume, three hours. Stan wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit and Ford felt the same way.

According to the rules of math in the integers unit, a negative plus a negative makes a positive so there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

Well not for those two, they're both concerned for Dipper. They just had different ways of showing their worries.

For Grunkle Stan, he was more of a 'shouting and cussing' kind of person. He's not the kind of person who'd calm down and think logically. You can compare his actions to barging into someone's room without knocking and end up walking in on a heated make-out session (just to name an example).

On the other hand, Grunkle Ford was the complete opposite. He is more like a rational thinker and is less hot-headed than his brother. You can compare his actions to someone knocking on someone's door before entering so you don't end up walking in on a heated make-out session (just to name an example).

And then there was Mabel Pines who could care less about her brother. She was a mix of an irrational and rational thinker. Depending on who she's with, she'd be either one or the other. You can compare her actions to her trying to choking Dipper back in Chapter 4 (her being 'irrational' and being a straight up bitch) and how she switched to 'Ms. Cupcakes-And-Rainbows' after Candy and Greta arrived to the scene (her being 'rational').

Okay wait I lied, it's more of being Mabel being two-sided and wearing a facade to hide her true identity.

"Dipper's going to come home eventually.", Mabel chimes in to the Grunkes argument as she smacks her lips. Her pink bubblegum bursts and she continues to chew. "It's normal for the brat to run and jack off in the middle of a forest."

"Mabel, we're being serious here.", Ford says as he paces back and forth in the living room. "Aren't you at least the slightest bit concerned for your own brother?"

"Nah, not really. He'll be running back soon or might even text you later on.", Mabel says as she spits her gum into the trash can as she takes a seat next to Grunkle Stan.

"Listen here kid. As much as you and I enjoy to do nothing but tease Dipper, he's gone and no one knows where he is!", Stan exclaims, slamming his fist down on the table which causes the female jump. "And it's probably because of that stupid dream you had earlier today."

Mabel rolls her eyes as she sighs. "Okay, fine, maybe it is my fault. But it's not like anyone really cares about him.", she says, swinging her feet over the countertop and resting her feet on there. "Let's be honest - when was the last time any one of us paid any attention to him?"

The room goes silent.

"Yeah, just what I thought.", Mabel says as she adjusts her sitting position. "So this should be on your behalf for not giving him any love and such."

Ford exhales and places a hand on his forehead, he takes a few steps and walks towards the stairs to his lab. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs in my lab, doing my own things.", he calls out as his footsteps echo in the hall and slowly fades out of the scene.

Stan and Mabel sit quietly in the kitchen. He lets out a sigh before turning to face Mabel, she looks up and gives him a shrug.

"You know Mabel, you should go after Ford. At least try to bond with him.", Stan mentions as Mabel pulls out her phone. She glances up and then back down to her screen.

"Why? There's really no point to mess with him when he's in such a 'bad' mood right now.", Mabel states, her electronic gets taken away and she lets out a small yelp before sinking into her seat. "UgHHHHHhh! Fine. I'll go, just don't be disappointed if I get yelled at or whatever."

"That's my girl.", Stan says as he nudges her, she gives him a small smile before going into the hall and down into Ford's lab.

"HEY GRUNKLE FOOORRRRDDDD! GRUNKLE STAN SAID I SHOULD GO CHECK OUT WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!", Mabel yells into the pitch black corridor after gently closing the door. There was no response but the faint echoes of her own voice. She sighs and walks down the stairs as there was a loud 'cReEk' from every little step she took. She inhales once more before yelling again. "HEY! GRUNKLE FORD?! ARE YOU DOWN HERE?!"

As the stairs continue to ascend downwards, the more curiosity took over her. She was feeling a mix of emotions, and they weren't the good emotions. "Grunkle Ford, are you here?"

An obnoxious beep rings in her ears as she walks down the corridor, the ringing gradually gets louder with each step and with every step, she gets closer to the laboratory.

"Grunkle.. Ford..?", Mabel calls out but her voice was barely a whisper. The brunette steps inside, only to find her Grunkle mesmerized in something that was playing on screen. "Grunkle Ford, what the hell is that?!"

Ford exhales and shakes his head, he begins to type in some codes into the computer and the screen gives him pinpoints of an exact location. "Within these three hours, my scanner has picked up on a large scale of magic from that location.", he explains as he continues to push in some keys.

"M-magic?", Mabel repeats before laughing it off. "Grunkle Ford, there hasn't been any sight of magic in ages! How is this happening?!"

"No matter how old you are, you're still as clueless as ever.", he answers with a smug grin, Mabel looks away and crosses her arms over her chest. "Anyway, I'm convinced that Dipper has something to do with this. The three hour interval of his disappearance adds up to what my scanner has picked up on this absurd amount of magic that just strangely appeared.."

"HELL YEAH! Grunkle Ford, we HAVE to check this out!", Mabel practically screams a bit too excitedly. "This will be going on my blog after! Just think of all the fame I'll get..!"

"Mabel, this is no time for games. Who knows what kind of trouble Dipper might be in?", Ford asks. "Damn it, I should've stopped him from summoning that dream demon of his earlier.. I guess this is on my behalf.."

"C'mon Grunkle Ford! If we're gonna 'save' that nerd then we better go now! Asides, who knows what kind of magic phenomenon this is?!", Mabel says as she looks around the lab, a small smile appears on her face as she finds a grappling-hook. The brunette poses with it before finding another weapon and tosses it over to Ford. She beams him a smile as she runs up the stairs, Ford picks up a small tracker as he quickly pin-points the location. He exhales as he then follows the brunette up and out the door.

Bill releases Dipper from his grip as the smaller male opens his eyes. His hazel pupils dilate at the scenery of the aesthetically pleasing area they were transported to.

Even though Dipper requested to be somewhere far away from Gravity Falls, Bill was only able to use his demon powers to recreate the appearance of the dome from the inside. He didn't want to get caught by the time-police for violating and traveling through dimensions when he was supposedly 'dead'.

"I asked you to bring me somewhere out of the forest.. But this place is pretty nice..", Dipper says with a smile. Bill shrugs as he summons a blanket and a basket, a flow of magic swirls around them and worked its way to create the perfect scenery for the two. "Are we having a picnic..? In the forest?"

"Hey, don't blame me Pinetree. I suggested to go burn down Gravity Falls and cuddle under the fire but nOoOOO, you suggested something more normal! So I set up a basic picnic date.", Bill explains with a tint of sarcasm in his sentences, Dipper glares at the blonde, knowing that he was forgetting one thing. "Uh.. Also because I'd be arrested by Time-Baby for violating rules and shit. I'm pretty sure I killed him but they probably went back in time to get another one. I've got my demon powers back, so I could literally snap him out of existence once again!"

At this point, Dipper didn't really care. He was already happy and he believed that a small picnic date was good enough. The brunette beams a smile as a quiet giggle escaped his lips, he reaches into the basket and pulls out two sandwiches. "No killing, okay Bill? Let's just try to be the young adults we are.", Dipper suggests with a small smile, he holds the sandwich in the blonde's face who then gladly accepts the food.

Even with the request, Bill still had an urge. He wanted to pull a Jason Dean and kill the people who ever hurted his beloved Pinetree but he wouldn't be able to that because that's copyrighting Heathers.

"You seem kind of out of it Bill, you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me Pinetree. This is all for you anyway, its's about the way you feel not me.", Bill says as he punches a pile of fruit, he uses his powers to pick up the punched fruit and chugs it down his throat. The brunette lets out a small laugh as he picks up a juice box, stripping the straw from its plastic wrapping. He stabs the stick into the hole and drinks from the tip of the straw, tasting its godly juice.

"Your feelings matter though, well, they matter to me.", Dipper admits shyly. "How am I supposed to know that you enjoy our time that we spend together?"

"Mhm, valid point Pinetree but feelings of feelings are still confusing for me. Just remember that I cherish every little moment we spend together."

"I-I appreciate the time too. I just wish we could do more than what we do as friends.."

Is Dipper flirting? Bill couldn't tell.

"Hey, let's pause time for a moment. I wanna show you something but we have to make sure no one spots us.", Bill suggests. Dipper was partially confused but accepts his suggestion, the demon puts the entire world on pause as he helps his Pinetree off the picnic blanket. The food and pastries vanish into thin air with the action and the two teleport out of the magical dome.

"Hold onto me Pinetree."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Then b e g.", Bill demands seductively as he asserts his dominance. Dipper flushes red and was now a cherry red mess.

First of all, he would totally let Bill top him.

Second of all, Bill was and is hella hot and said that in a sexy tone of voice.

Third of all, this is a family friendly fanfiction so therefore no more innuendos will be used.

ahahaha jk,,,

unless,,?

"I'm not getting on my knees for you just yet Bill."

"Kinky. I didn't know you were into those kinds of things. Would you like me to chain you to the wall or something?"

"No. Shut it. Stop."

"Whatever. Just hold onto my sexy bod already, okay?"

Dipper does as what he was commanded, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist. The blonde cracks a smile as he wraps his free arm around the shorter male. With his magic, his feet begin to float above the ground, pulling him and Dipper above ground. Gravity was irrelevent and he was breaking all the laws of physics.

Through the brunette's eyes, it seems as if the ground beneath him was shrinking as he grew. He watches as he hovers above the ground, his grip on his demon's waist growing tighter the higher the two were off the ground. He shuts his eyes tight, desperately clinging onto Bill for life.

Bill, on the other hand, felt the squeeze but he could luckily still breath. He was convinced that his beloved was afraid of heights and had to comfort him.

"Don't worry Pinetree, there's nothing to be afraid of when you're with me.", Bill assures him, Dipper hesitantly nods in response as he tries to open at least one eye.

Since they were high up in the sky, the wind currents were stronger than if they were on land. Dipper couldn't open his eyes either way.

Bill continues to cling onto Dipper, making sure he wouldn't fall from several meters above land. He scans the land below as some frozen-in-time silhouettes catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Pinetree, there are two people on that forbidden forest trail.", Bill points out, the brunette's eyes flicker open as he forces himself to look down. "It seems as if they're running in the direction if the dome I created for you."

"Huh, really?", he squints, adjusting his focus onto the two frozen-in-time figures who looked as if they were running. Bill was right, they were running towards the magic dome. His eyes widen and he recognizes who the human beings were.

"Bill, stop. Fly us down there to where those two are.", Dipper says. Bill nods and lowers him and his beloved, they float back down like a light feather and land right in front of the two people.

The brunette reaches a hand out, placing it on his twin sister's cheek. His attention then shifts towards Grunkle Ford, he steps back and examines his family members. Dipper mentally notes how happy they looked, it was as if they were going on some kind of treaure hunt with the weapons and the radar they had in hand.

Their smiles, Ford and Mabel's wide grins were haunting him. He was able to imagine himself in Mabel's spot with Ford by his side.

"Grunkle Ford used to take me out to hunt for creatures.. It was our own thing.. He told me it was ours and now, he's doing if with Mabel..", Dipper recalls, memories flood his head as he shakes his head. He forces himself to hold his tears back as Bill places a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone loves Mabel.. Why doesn't anyone love me..? It was always and forever her, never me.. Why can't I get the appreciation that everyone gives her..?"

"I love you Pinetree, and you know that.", Bill says. He tilts the brunette's chin up with his hand, innocent tears stream down his face as the taller wipes them away. He plants a gentle kiss on Dipper's forehead and faces Sixer and Shooting Star. "If you hate her so badly, why don't we get rid of her?"

"Get.. get rid of her?", the brunette repeats. "That's murder Bill, we can't murder anyone. You can't expect to get away with it either."

"That's why you humans weren't born with these powers.", Bill states as he extends his hand. He uses a strong force to pull a weapon out of a galactic portal, two guns land in his hands as he gives Dipper the other one. "With the pull of this trigger, they'll die. Or more importantly-"

The blonde demon points his gun towards Mabel.

"-she'll die."

"B-Bill.. I-I don't think we should he doing this.. Murder is killing, and they're both things! We can be arrested for this, we'll be held captive for the rest of our lives..!", Dipper stammers out, he had to negotiate with Bill before he changes his own mind.

"Look at me Pinetree, you deserve your happiness. She's taken it all away from you.", Bill starts off sternly, he doesn't take his gun away from Mabel's direction and he keeps his eyes locked onto Dipper's. "All your life, you've been living under her shadow. She's destroyed all of your reputations and abilities to be who you want to be. You've always been seen as 'Mabel's-joke-of-a-twin' and you don't want to be living with that title for the rest of your life, right? At first, when you were young and naive, it was silly. Now it's just fucking dumb. What has she ever done to help you?"

"I-I.. She's done a lot for me a-and ev-even though sh-she's a bad sibling, she still cares for m-me.", Dipper argues back. He was shaking, he was anxious and scared. He didn't know what to think or what to say, he had to trust his gut instinct and cover for his sister.

"What has Mabel ever done for you within these year after you left Gravity Falls?", he sneers in response, Dipper steps back as his head hangs low. He clutches his fist, raising it to his heart as tears began to form again.

"..."

Dipper didn't want to admit it but Bill was right. He was unable to recall Mabel doing anything nice or even some sympathetic action towards him.

"That's what I thought.", Bill checks his wrist, digital numbers that represented the time appears on his arm and he grins. "We still have time to piece everything together. We just need to time the murder perfectly to make it look like a suicide."

"D-do we have to..?", Dipper hesitantly heaves out, he was fidgeting with his hands. "Wh-why can't we just leave h-her be..?"

"Because she's stealing your happiness, she's the one that gets in your way.", Bill explains. "I'm doing this all for you. I'm doing this so we can be together."

"Together..?", he repeats. The brunette had think everything over, he needed to make sure he wasn't being manipulated into agreeing with Bill. Sure, he loved him too but kicking it up a notch to fake a suicide? That ain't it.

Deep down, inside that big fragile heart of his tiny body, he had longed to see that feeling of despair on Mabel's face. He wouldn't be satisfied or even feel complete until he saw her cry or scream out of agony.

Mabel Pines was the one who tormented him and made his life a living hell. She captured their parent's attention and kept the camera on her and only her. The world was her stage and the spotlight was on her. She stole everyone's hearts with that facade of hers and it was time to end her wrongdoings.

She was the one who hired older students to bully him with her cute, innocent and seductive personality. She was the one who set the blame on him when she was the one at fault. She acted like she was the queen and everyone else around her were just seen as commoners and peasants.

Within these two or three days of staying in Gravity Falls, she had already embarrassed him and nearly choked him to death. If attempted murder was going far, then Dipper would do anything to step over that line to commit a crime.

"So, is it a deal Pinetree?", Bill asks as he holds his hand out as an aura of blue flames highlighted the figure of his hand. "It's win-win situation either way."

The brunette tears his gaze from the dirt path, he takes one last look of Mabel's smile of death as he then looks over to Bill. He nods and beams a smile.

"It's a deal Bill. I accept.", Dipper says, shaking the blonde's hand as the blue flames extends to meet the brunette's hand.

Bill gives him a pure smile. "I knew that you'd make the right decision Pinetree. Let's get this revenge party started."

"We're not going to shoot her here, that would make it too obvious.", Dipper comments as the blonde gets a good look of his sister. Luckily, Bill had his plan figured out.

"No way Pinetree, we're not doing it here where everyone can see."

"Oh.. then where are we going to start?"

"Trust me my love, we're going to start in that old shack that belongs to your Grunkles.", Bill says. He makes the guns vanish out of thin air and pulls the brunette to his chest once more, Dipper blushes in the process as he gets lifted off the ground.

"Together, we'll build a reality where we can both be happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Time unfreezes. It was as if everything was trapped inside an ice cube of their own, slowly melting as time adjusts back to its normal state.

The birds begin to flap their wings, continuing to soar through as if nothing had happened. The cool and steady breeze currents pick up and dance around the trees as leaves fell to the ground.

Mabel trips over her own feet as she falls face-first. Grunkle Ford bends down to help his nephew, pulling her up as she mumbles a small 'thanks'.

"Hmm, that's weird. The signal is gone-", Ford says, the small machine proceeds to blow up in his hand. "-and my invention blew up either way."

"Pft - Talk about bad timing and terrible luck!", Mabel scoffs as she fixes her hair, shoving it past her ears. She then grabs her phone and secures it in her pocket. "Then this was just a solid waste of my time. So much for my moment of fame."

"No, I still think we should check it out.", Ford states, shoving what's left of his invention into the small bag of his. "Oh - well, you can go back if you want."

Mabel dusts her now wrecked denim overalls. "Yeah, I think I will.", she grumbles, starting to walk back in the opposing direction, still upset over the fact of how she won't be known worldwide for discovering something magical and life changing.

Meanwhile, Bill and Dipper were still soaring in the sky. The birds were singing their songs, fluffy clouds block their vision and everything about it scares Dipper. It felt as if they've been in the sky for literally three months and ten days, that's literally forever.

I'm sorry dear reader, I'm sorry for not updating in nearly three months and ten days.

Dipper wasn't just afraid of heights, he was practically terrified of what may happen next. Bill said that they would get their revenge, he said that he was going to do it for him. What Bill said was right, he has been living under Mabel's shadow for so long that the love has been sucked dry from him.

Bill looks down, he brings himself and Dipper down as they touch the old dirt ground, landing in front of the infamous Mystery Shack. The brunette lets out a shaky sigh, he was still trembling from the thought of being so high but with Bill by his side, he felt comforted.

"Hey, don't feel bad Pinetree.", Bill assures him, planting a quick kiss on the shorter's forehead. "You did great. Now, let's go get our sweet vengeance."

A sinister grin creeps onto the blonde's face, Dipper hesitantly nods before stopping at the door.

"Wait, but won't Grunkle Stan recognize you?", he asks and the other shakes his head. The blond pulls out his cane, waving it over himself as blue sparks fly circle his body.

"Don't worry, I'm invisible to them. Your beloved Grunkle won't be able to see me unless they have some kind of device that can see through my illusions. Highly doubt it though.", Bill explains, Dipper nods once more and steps inside the shack.

The door gently creeks open, the two carefully walk in.

Well, it was more of Dipper who walks in, Bill was flying and purposely knocking things down for his own entertainment. It was awkward, Dipper had to try and stop the items from falling down with his arms and legs.

"Yo dude!", the brunette nearly jumps at the sound of the voice, a hand to his chest before realizing that it was just Soos.

"Soos!", he exclaims, running up to the desk as some of the items crash and tumble down. They exchange this handshake and smile, Bill was floating with his arms over his chest, exploring the new and improved Mystery Shack. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Aw, things have been going great. You already know I now run the place and I got married to Melody too!", Soos exclaims happily.

"That's pretty cool! But I didn't know you got married to her, that's new to me.", Dipper admits softly with a frown, taking one of the postcards and fidgeting with the corners of the sheet. "I would've loved to go."

"Dude, I thought Mabel told you? She was the one who said that you were busy with work and that you were on a school trip.", Soos says, Dipper tries to hide the sudden anger burning in his heart. The brunette could feel Bill's presence on his shoulder which instantly soothes his pain, he looks over to the Demon who mouths a few words in his ear.

Dipper shakes his head, forcing a smile as he turns to face the other guy. "Yeah, right. I totally forgot, but - uh - I still wasn't told about it.", he says as his eyes dart the postcard and its frozen image of crashing waves on a summer paradise beach. "I just feel betrayed."

Soos pats his back. 'Don't worry dude, no harsh feelings.", he assures with a smile. "I'm sure Mabel didn't mean to lie to you.. Or to me."

Dipper removes the other's hand off of his shoulder, he lets out a sigh as he places the postcard back in the rack. "I don't need your pity Soos, I've been let down a countless number of times and now, I just feel drained.", he says as he steps away from the front desk, now walking towards the door with his Demon following behind him. "Sorry, I just need time to myself."

Soos gives him a thumbs up. "It's fine dude. Just know that I'm here if you need me!", he calls out and the door swings shut. Dipper falls to his knees, hugging them as Bill places a hand to his cheek.

"Don't start crying Pinetree, I don't like seeing you upset.", he whispers, using his thumb to wipe away his tears.

"I can't help myself Bill, I missed Soos' wedding all because of Mabel once again. I've been lied to my entire life.. I think I've truly sunk rock bottom now.", the brunette heaves out. "Asides, I expected a 'I told you so' from you so you could further prove your point."

"Look, I know I'm an asshole but I have a heart too. I care for you Dipper, I've been affected by these human emotions and now, I have a job and that's to make sure you're happy.", he says, Dipper tears his glance away from Bill, only to have both of the Demon's hands cupping his face. "Hey, don't look away! I'm trying to be sympathetic right now."

Dipper lets out a small airy laugh, it makes Bill smile. He felt whole once again.

"Sorry, I'm just really hurt right now.", Dipper admits, he feels the warmth of Bill's hands and it makes him smile a bit. "I'm sad, I feel so many conflicted feelings and.. Ugh, I'm sorry Bill. I shouldn't have you babysit me."

"Stop saying sorry. Nothing is your fault, hell, everything that happened to you is not your fault. You've been framed and made a joke your entire life thanks to your sister, now you can see what monster she truly is.", Bill states, quickly pulling his beloved pinetree into his arms. "I'll never let them hurt you, I promise."

"Thank you.", Dipper mumbles, wrapping his arms around Bill. He felt like a child again, the only difference was that he was getting the love and attention he deserved.

"Dipper? Is that you?", a voice calls out to him, Dipper pushes Bill back and immediately stands up as he wipes away the rest of his tears. Grunkle Stan steps outside of the living room where the television continues to play its braindead programs.

"Oh - uh - hey Grunkle Stan.", Dipper mumbles with an awkward wave. Bill gets up from the wooden floor, now floating behind his beloved as he wraps his arms around his neck.

"Holy shit, where the hell have you been?", Stan demands as he walks up to him, his arms across his chest. This was literally deja-vu, it was as if the two of have them have gone through this exact conversation before.

"I was visiting Pacifica, that's all.", he says with a shrug and that wasn't a lie. He did visit her but only for a couple of minutes, maybe thirty minutes at the most, he spent most of his time with Bill but he was forbidden from saying that. "Aren't I allowed to meet up with her? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm literally eighteen."

Stan puts a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple. "Yes, you are but it's been hours kid. Ford and Mabel went looking for you, they were concerned.", he says, Dipper opens his mouth to speak but he was cut off. "Look, I don't know what the hell happened to you and what made you decide to run off or some shit but you should have told us beforehand. Mabel said this guy tried to kill her in her head by blowing her mind up or something, Ford said you tried to summon a demon and - ugh - I don't know but something is messing up your head especially after the Weirdmageddon. I think you, out of all people, would know better after witnessing Bill's stupid ass shenanigens."

"Don't talk about Bill like that! Grunkle Stan, there is nothing wrong with me. I've always been like this, you just think that because you never paid enough attention to me!", Dipper snaps, putting his foot down. "I'm done, okay? There, I said it. I bet that you're happy watching me suffer through pain and misery. You don't know what it feels like, my entire life I've been bullied for being a nerd. I've been picked on, punched in the face and tortured throughout high school for having the brains, you'd expect the other students to respect you but no, not when your snobby stuck-up sister is popular. She only spat out lies, told people what they wanted to hear and then shit-talk them behind their back. Mabel was the one that tormented me, she was the one that turned my own very friends against me, she was supposed to be there for me but she thought it would destroy her reputation. I was helpless and nobody noticed, not even my parents! They fell for Mabel's lies, they believed her because she was their favourite. It was always for her and never for me.. Everything I did for, everything I sacrificed, I get paid by being treated like shit in return.."

Grunkle Stan stays silent, thinking of what to say. He was never good with words and being a nice guy in general, things came out as harsh for him because he liked to speak the truth and wanted people to face the cruel reality. He didn't intend on making the situation worse.

"Pinetree, Mabel's coming back. We gotta set up our plan.", the blonde tells him as he makes his way to the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen setting things up."

The brunette nods, watching as Bill leaves the scene before letting out a sigh.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened to you but there's nothing we can do to change the past, we can only focus on what we have now and try to change your sister's heart.", Stan starts off once more, reaching to touch his nephew but Dipper jolts back, stepping away from the elder.

"Everybody is fucking sorry. Asides, you can't change someone by yourself, it's going to take forever for someone to rebuild and realize what they've done is screwed up.", Dipper says, holding onto his arm before letting out a sigh.

"I think the best thing to do right now is to apologize to Mabel once she gets back."

"I - erm - what?"

"You need to apologize to Mabel once she gets back.", Stan repeats himself, Dipper shakes his head before narrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't owe her any apology, she's the one who should apologize to me.", the brunette growls. "I just explained my entire story to you and you still take her side. Why can't you see that she was the one who made my entire life a living hell? She nearly killed me, she tried to choke me to death. Do you think that's okay?"

Stan lets out a sigh, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew he was only making things worse but he was trying his best, the best thing to do was to reason with him and try to get him to calm down. "Choke you? Dipper, I think-"

"No.", Dipper says, turning his back against the elder. "Look, Grunkle Stan, I just need some time to myself. I'd appreciate it if you didn't intervene."

Dipper walks away and enters the kitchen, he slumps into a chair at the table with the lights dimly lit. Bill comes over, placing down two cups full of some sort of substance before joining him and patting his head.

"How're you feeling?", Bill asks, playing with strands of Dipper's curly hair.

"Tired.", was all the brunette said, slamming his head onto the table. "I just don't get it, why doesn't anyone believe me Bill?"

"They've probably been brainwashed by Mabel's sweet talk.", Bill jokes but his laugh quickly dies down, he frowns. "They made you cry and that will end tonight. So don't be so blue, Pinetree. Your lovely sister will be gone soon and I know just how we're going to do it."

The brunette lifts his head, tilting it at an angle as he stares at the cups placed in front of him.

"Oh yeah? How?"

Bill makes his way to the other side of the table, holding up the bottles with a smile.

"For revenge, how about we make her drink some chemical poisoning?", he suggests, shaking the cup in his hand. "One sip of this and bam! She'll be knocked out and gone from this universe forever."

"That's literally murder, we don't want to kill her.", Dipper mumbles, standing up from his seat as he makes his way to the cupboards to grab a new mug before setting it aside, he then opens the fridge and looks inside it. Bill follows behind him, looking over his shoulder as the shorter male grabs out two cartons. "Why not give her something that's not poisonous like milk mixed with orange juice? I think Mabel will gag at the taste of this."

"Milk and orange juice, a classic but I still prefer my idea.", Bill smirks, using his magic to make the cup appear in his hands. "Yeah? How about it?"

"She's not going to drink that.", Dipper says with a light chuckle, rolling his eyes as he places the cartons of liquids on the countertop. He opens up the cartons, pouring them into the mug. "Asides, who would want to drink something that's unusually blue?"

Bill ponders for a moment, an idea pops into his head as he proceeds to summon a lid, placing it on top of the cup. "How about now? She won't suspect a thing, she's not a wuss. I'm sure she'll chug it down as a challenge."

"Again, that's murder. We are not killing Mabel no matter how much I despise her guts.", Dipper states, setting his cup of milk and orange juice down. Bill sets down his cup, placing it next to the other cup as he leans close to Dipper. The brunette smiles, flicking the taller's nose back as his other hand reaches for the cup once more before going back to sit down at the table. Bill looks back to the cup, he was about to say something but decides against it.

"How do we plan on doing this?", Dipper asks, strumming his fingertips against the table.

Bill summons a square sheet of paper along with a ball-point pen, he sets them in front of the brunette. "You're good at forging notes, right? Write something like 'Brought you something to drink, from Stan' or something. She's closer to him, I'm sure she'll drink whatever he gives her."

Dipper picks up the pen, scribbling down Bill's exact words before clicking the writing utensil. He holds up the sheet of paper and hands it over to Bill who gives him an approving smile.

"That's good enough to fool her.", Bill looks back to Dipper, beaming him another smile as he reaches for the mug and takes the piece of paper out of his beloved hands. "I'll meet you in your room, I'm going to go and place this in Mabel's room."

"Alright.", Dipper says, standing up from the seat. Bill vanishes into thin air, the brunette takes Bill's cup, pouring the chemical poisoning down the drain and washes it. He then walks out of the kitchen and passes by the living room where the television was off. He shakes his head, ignoring it as he continues to walk down the hall. Just then, the door swings open from behind him and he turns around.

Speak of the devil, it was Mabel.

She glances up from her phone, now glaring at Dipper.

"I thought you were dead.", were her first words. She slips her phone into her pocket, walking up to her brother. "What made you decide that you wanted to come back? I bet you missed me. Couldn't resist those hands of mine around your neck, huh? I'm sure you're into that kinky shit."

"Geez, you never shut up and no, I'm not into choking. Go get a life and stop harassing me.", Dipper says as his twin crosses her arms over her chest, she lets out a scoff before grinning widely.

"Hah! And stop watching you suffer? No way Dipper, I don't think so.", she lets out a giggle. "Asides, what's the point of this summer if I don't get to torment you every day? It would practically be pointless."

"I could care less.", he mumbles before letting out a sigh. "Oh - uh - Look Mabel, I'm sorry."

Her face softens, she narrows her brows and is now visibly confused. She doesn't say anything, Dipper takes that as a sign to continue talking.

"I'm sorry for being not the kind of brother that you wanted. I'm sorry for being weak and I guess embarrassing you. I didn't mean to do that, I didn't intend to ruin you or whatever.", Dipper says, Mabel eyes him carefully. She looks to both sides before putting her hands behind her back, her hands interlock as she sways back and forth.

She beams him a smile. "It's about time you realized and apologized for that.", she snickers. Dipper nods, looking at the ground with a hidden smile. "Whatever, I guess I accept your apology. You're a loser, I'm glad you finally know your place."

"Thanks, I guess.", Dipper mumbles, he turns around and walks down the hall, he enters the extra room and slams it shut.

Part of Mabel wanted to reach out, call his name and ask why he did that but she didn't do anything. She just watches him silently enter his new proclaimed room, she shakes her head, erasing her thoughts as she walks up the stairs that led to the attic and enters the room she and Dipper once shared.

She slams the door shut, she lets out a sigh as a mug and jet-black ink catches her eye. The brunette walks up to the table, examining the mug and the note that was taped onto it.

"'Brought you something to drink, from Grunkle Stan'", she reads out. Mabel smiles, happy that her favourite Grunkle thought of her. Without hesitation, she removes the lid and drinks the whole drink.

"It's going to be hilarious, the look on her face when she runs down and screams.", Dipper says, lying against the couch. He laughs, imagining the terrified expression that would be on Mabel's face.

"I can imagine it. It'd be great to watch everything happen in slo-mo.", the Dream Demon points out, he looks at the objects surrounding the area as a sly smile appears on his face.

Bill throws a pillow at the brunette, Dipper grabs another pillow and tosses it back with a smile. The blonde then tackles his pinetree, grabbing that same pillow as he tops him, proceeding to whack Dipper as he lets out a fit of giggles.

A sudden thud from the above interrupts them and their fun.

The two look at each, exchanging glances as Bill gets off of Dipper.

"What do you think that was?", Dipper asks.

"Let's go check it out Pinetree.", Bill says, he grabs his hand and in a blink of an eye, they teleport from the room to the attic doorway.

The brunette was hesitant, he reaches out to the doorknob.

Dipper was afraid, he was shaking and trembling. He didn't know what to do. It was only a harmless joke, it was a silly prank that he wanted to pull. He rests his hand against the cold metal, Bill looks over to him and places his hand on top of his.

"It's okay Pinetree, I'm here.", the blonde assures.

Dipper takes in a slow and steady deep breath, he nods.

Together, they gently open the door to reveal Mabel Pines lying dead on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper Pines didn't recall Mabel being lactose intolerant and orange juice was one of her favourite drinks in the universe. He didn't think milk mixed with orange juice could be so deadly because it isn't deadly at all!

Anyone could drink orange juice and milk together, orange juice makes milk curdle and that doesn't really do much. Maybe it leaves a strange aftertaste in your mouth but as if Dipper knew what it tasted like, he just needed to find out how this happened.

Unless Mabel didn't drink orange juice mixed with milk. What if she drank the chemical poisoning instead?

"Bill! What the fuck?!", Dipper shrieks, he rushes up to his twin's body. His hands move around and all over the place as he begins to panic, he was anxious and didn't know what to do. The brunette turns around to where Bill was standing. "I told you that I didn't want her dead! We could've poured glue all over her hair instead!"

"Don't feel bad Pinetree, this is exactly what you wanted.", Bill assures him as Dipper keeps his mouth gaping wide open. The blonde walks up to the two of them as he bends down next to his beloved. "We killed Shooting Star, big deal. We can pull a Veronica and Jason Dean, forge a suicide note, BAM, no one will suspect a thing."

The brunette shakes his head. "That's still fucked! Suicide is a personal and private thing, it's normally done out of someone's own will! This, this is a murder! WE murdered her!", he exclaims, his voice raising with each second. His hands make its way to his head, he lets out a few shaky breaths before he feels the blood rushing to his head once more. Dipper was not okay, he wasn't feeling okay and he doesn't think he'll end up being okay.

"Pinetree, breathe in and breathe out.", Bill tells him, the brunette does exactly that as the blonde snaps away the note he and Dipper created before. "Look, I'm sorry that it ended this way but you finally got rid of her, she won't be here to bother you anymore so don't blame yourself. She's an asshole and never loved you, she's selfish and I think that it was time for her to go."

"H-how can you say that so positively?!", the brunette stammers out. "Mabel is dead! D-E-A-D, DEAD AND SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! WE'RE MURDERERS, WE CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"She was the one who drank it on her own, we didn't force her to. Therefore, we didn't kill her, we were the ones who set up the plan to kill her and she fell for it. There's a difference.", Bill explains, Dipper lets out a groan as he wipes away his tears. He didn't know why he was crying, he was the one who wanted her dead anyway. He felt sick. "And asides, yes, yes we can get away with it. I'm an all-mighty Demon with powerful magic, we've got this."

"W-we just killed my own sister.", Dipper stutters out, he falls onto his knees and holds himself tight.

"And your worst enemy.", Bill adds.

"Same difference!", he calls back before letting out a sigh. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Well you can't leave now, your Grunkles are back.", Bill says, Dipper looks at him and then there was the sound of the door swinging open from downstairs. His eyes widen and he begins to panic once again.

"Wh-what do I do?", the brunette whimpers. "I-I can't just leave, th-they'll suspect that I did this.."

"Kids! We're home!"

Dipper winces at the sound of Stan's voice, he was shaking and he didn't know what to do. Bill wraps an arm around his shoulder, flashing him a small grin.

"Kids?"

"Where do you think they are?"

"Trust me Pinetree, tell them that you're up here. Use your acting skills to the best of your ability.", Bill instructs, the other nods, hating how he felt defeated and submissive under Bill's control.

"Gr-grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan? I-I'm up here..", Dipper cries out, the footsteps got louder and louder as the two rushed inside. Only to their horror, they found one of their nephews teary-eyed and the other dead.

"Holy shit, oh my god.", Stan mumbles, he takes a few steps back before running down the stairs. Dipper assumes that he was going to call the police.

Ford couldn't just stand there, he runs up to Dipper, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dipper, what happened?", he asks.

"I - uhm - well - Th-there was this huge thump and I ran up to see what i-it was, I f-found Mabel d-dead..", Dipper lies, hating every single moment that passes by. He didn't want to be placed in this position, he didn't want to be here. Hell, he didn't even want Mabel to die!

Ford sadly pats his shoulder before getting a good look at Mabel, examining her before looking down at the carpet. Dipper and Bill exchange glances but the Demon was smiling sinisterly, the other felt helpless.

Stan comes running back up. "I called the police, they're on their way here.", he exclaims and Ford gives him a sturdy nod. He then goes over, helping Dipper up. "C'mon kid, let's get you out of here."

The two walk out of the crime scene as Bill follows behind them, Dipper has his arms clutched across his body and he keeps his head low. Stan didn't know what to say, the two of them just had a falling out and now, Mabel was dead.

"Hey Dipper, I'm sorry for what I said earlier.", Stan starts off.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, it's fine.", Dipper exhales as he continues to walk him down the stairs. "I'm just.. shocked. This is just too sudden."

"I know, kid. But don't worry, your Grunkles will try to get everything under control.", Stan assures him.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan.", Dipper says, he places his hand on the doorknob, turning it gently as he steps inside his room. He hears the sound of his Grunkle's footsteps fade away, indicating that he already went back upstairs.

Dipper felt sick, sick in the head and sick in his stomach. Nothing about this was okay, nothing about the whole situation was fine, nothing about him was alright. Everything was wrong, everything was incorrect and everything was illogical.

"Pinetree, look at me.", Bill's eyes were met with Dipper's hazelnut eyes, they were teary and full of anger. "It's going to be okay. The police, I still think they're as oblivious as ever, they'll call it off as a suicide and no one will know that it was us."

"I-I know.. But can you promise me something Bill?", he asks.

The demon hums. "Anything for my sapling."

"I don't want to be the next Bonnie and Clyde, I just want to live a normal human life with you.", Dipper confesses with a weak smile. "So promise me, no more murders, alright?"

"No promises, but I can try.", Bill says, he pulls his pinetree by the hand, making their way to the small bed that was near the windowsill. With a not-so-harsh tug, the two of them land on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey Bill? What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean Pinetree?", Bill questions. "If you're referring to what's going to happen to Shooting Star, she might get reincarnated so she can learn a lesson but it beats me. I think letting her burn in Hell is a better way to spend your time in the afterlife."

Dipper lets out a small chuckle, it makes Bill smile. He's been granted one day with his Pinetree and there was no other way for him to spend his time as a Dream Demon. He knew that Tracer and the Lord had noticed his disappearance but it's fine, they would've come looking for him by now if they needed him.

The blonde begins to play with Dipper's hair, he could feel their hearts beating as one. Everything was perfect, he wanted to stay like this with his pinetree forever. Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

"Hey Pinetree, I don't know if I'll be here with you tomorrow.", Bill mumbles, he finds Dipper's hand and interlocks his fingers with his.

"The whole spell thing, yeah, I know..", the brunette sighs. "But it's fine, I'll still see you in my dreams, that's all that matters. Asides, you're an almighty demon, you can always come and visit me."

"Sometimes I forget about that.. Being human is different, especially when you've been trapped in a triangle body for a couple hundred years.", the blonde says, he cringes at those memories. "I'm shit at being sympathetic and stuff but I've been human in my past life but I don't think I felt like I belonged. With you Pinetree, I feel like everything is right, I truly feel human."

"I mean, sure, we killed Mabel but you're the only good thing in my life. I just have really mixed feelings about this, we killed her and we're getting away with it. It's not right, we shouldn't have killed her in the first place and - ugh."

"You're overthinking it, you can't change what's already happened. Asides, she won't hurt you ever again, that's what I promised.", Bill hushes him, Dipper could only smile.

"Yeah.. Thanks Bill."

"Anytime Sapling."

In Bill's embrace, Dipper felt safe and loved. Everything that happened today, he felt like he genuinely got closer to the blonde. He felt as if he saw some of Bill's true colours when he's not evil and trying to take over the entire universe. Bill Cipher could be nice when he wanted to be, he could do anything and Dipper would still love him.

That's how brainwashed he was.

Dipper closes his eyes, he slips away from reality and drifts into his dream state. Would he see Bill in his dreams? He'll have to find out himself.

The brunette's eyes flutter open, he notices how he was on his knees and how there was a dim yellow spotlight upon him. He lifts his arm, using it as shade to protect his eyes from being blinded. He looks around his surroundings, only to find that there are layers and layers of pitch-black darkness that surrounds him.

Dipper steadies himself, getting onto his feet. He takes a step and the spotlight follows him, he begins to walk with the spotlight being the only source of light. The brunette stops, he turns around, believing that someone was there but there was no one but the darkness. He shrugs the feeling aside, grabbing a door handle and stepping inside.

It led to another room, the door slams shut and it vanishes into smoke. Dipper knew for a fact that this couldn't be one of Bill's trickster games, he didn't know if he could even enter his dreams after being human.

There was just darkness, a spotlight and Mason Dipper Pines himself.

There was a small gust of wind, Dipper turns around, only to reveal that there was nothing there but a torch of fire. The brunette walks up to hit, examining the torch before grabbing onto it and removing it from the wall. The walls around him begin to shake and cave in on him, he panics and looks around for an exit. To his luck, the fire emits more heat which summons a trapdoor beneath him, pulling him in as he falls down a never-ending dark hole.

He lands on his feet, surrounded by a few items laid on the pavement ground. Dipper was able to make out a few things, he was standing in the middle of nowhere and there were candles in every corner of the room, there were even candles around him.

"Hello?", Dipper calls out but there was no response. There were footsteps in the distance, he turns around again to find a cloaked figure standing before him.

The figure removes their hood and Dipper knew for a fact that the person standing in front of him was not Bill Cipher. The figure appeared to be slightly shorter than Bill, he had chestnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

The figure reaches out to grab Dipper's shoulders, the brunette jolts back and tries shaking off the taller's grip on him but the other refuses.

"You have to listen to me Mason!", the figure exclaims, Dipper's eyes widen and he stops moving.

"You called me by my first name..?", he mumbles, seeming to have calmed down. He relaxes in the hold of the male's, the same guy nods with a smile as Dipper narrows his eyebrows. "Wait, hold up - who are you?"

"Oh - where are my manners? I'm Marc, M-A-R-C, got it memorized? I'm a Dream Demon.", he quickly introduces himself, Dipper eyes him carefully before nodding. "Now look, I don't have much time but you've got to listen to me Mason."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, Bill isn't good for you."

"What are you saying? You don't know him!", Dipper retorts, shoving Marc away. The strange ritual like room slowly fades away to nothing but a room of white.

"He's bad news for you Mason. As a Dream Demon, it is my duty to make sure that you don't do anything wrong. It's my job to protect you.", Marc assures him, taking a step closer as the brunette steps back.

"So? Just because someone is bad doesn't mean that they can't change!", Dipper exclaims. "Bill, he's different now! He's not the same Demon that tried to take over the universe! He.. He has a heart now and even if he's insane, he still cares for me and he's trying his best to stay sane for me!"

"He literally poisoned your sister Mason! He killed her and you're okay with that?!"

"No, I'm absolutely not okay with that but it was also my fault. I took the wrong cup and - ugh.", Dipper lets out a sigh, putting a hand to his forehead as he rubs his temple. "You don't even know me, I don't even know you. Why do you think you can just barge into my dreams like this and tell me what to think?"

"That's because I forced my way inside your dream door! I'm not supposed to be here but you've got to listen to me Mason, Bill is bad. He's toying with you and he'll just use you as another pawn.", Marc explains, every word tinted with venom. He holds Dipper's hands in his, gazing into his eyes. "Please believe me."

The brunette nods before shaking his head. He snaps back, pulling his hands back and steps back. "No! I'm not going to believe you! Stop that! You Dream Demons have the ability to make the dreamer feel calm, right? You could easily make me believe you and - oh my god - just stop!"

"Please Mason, you have to let me help you!", Marc cries, he extends his hand out and his open palm faces up to the white sky. A flare shoots from his hand, it flies up until it finally explodes.

The brunette raises his hands to protect his face, he also steadies his feet and plants them on the non-existent floor so that the gust of wind wouldn't blow him over. Colours of red, orange and yellow begin to fall from the sky as they paint the white world. The breeze gently blows against him and Marc, Dipper looks up as he puts his arms down.

"The truth is about to be revealed Mason.", Marc states in a low tone, he steps forward and although Dipper felt uneasy around this Demon, he couldn't move. He was locked in place and trembling in how uncomfortable he was. "Bill Cipher isn't what he seems. This - the thing spell I just performed - it's going to show you what goes inside of Bill's mind and you'll see that he truly is a monster."

"Bill would never lie to me, he told me that he did it all for me and only me.", Dipper says, it was what his heart was telling him but Marc could only grin.

"Mason, don't you understand? He only sweet talks you into believing that you matter!", he squeals as he holds his hand out, a small orb of energy forms in his hand and he shoots it at the paint wall. "He doesn't care about you, he never has! He just wants to make you feel special so he could crush your heart!"

"That's a lie!", the brunette sneers, he looks around as the blobs of paint merge into one. "Asides, why should I believe in you?! You're just a random Demon who knows nothing about Bill!"

Marc chuckles, his voice gradually gets louder and transforms into maniacal laughter. "There are some stories that are better left untold Mas- OW!", he was cut off midway and his hands made their way to his head. He falls to his knees, struggling and moaning in pain as something electrifying courses throughout his body.

"Oh god - fuck!", he yells out. He lets out a scream full of agony, it pierces Dipper's ears and he winces at the sound of it.

The brunette steps back, realizing that he was in control of his own body again. He gets one last look of Marc as a sunshine yellow spark hovers in front of him. Part of him wanted to help him, ask him if there was anything he could do to numb the pain but Marc was just a stranger full of hatred.

People - no - Demons like that deserve nothing but less.

There was a blast, Marc's silhouette was caught in it and Dipper's vision fades to white.

There was nothing but the sound of someone's steady beating heart that echos in the depths of his mind.


End file.
